Power Rangers: Shaolin Kung Fu
by Schmidtinho
Summary: An Alien conqueror sets his sights on earth in order to finally conquer the planet that other villains have failed on. With the galaxy Rangers deep in space. Six Young humans go out to defend their planet and the People living on it. They gain the powers of the Wu Xin Xi and the Play of the five animals. They are the Shaolin Power Rangers. /OC's
1. Roars and Screams Pt 1

Hello Ladies and gnetlemen and merry Christmas (even though it is a bit late for that)

Welcome to the next Story I am going to present on this site. This is Power Rangers Shaolin Kung Fu.

Now to get things out of the way first... this Story is old... very old... very very very old. I recntly came across this when I searched for a new Story to write after my Uncharted fic. And that was when I thought about this. Power Rangers had just celebrated or iis stille celebrating their 20th birthday. And I would be lying if I say I wasn't a huge fan back in the days.

Now to the story

This was basically the first ever "idea" I have ever had an idea for a completely on my own created enviroment with my own characters and my own stories. So basically, the first tiem I ever across These characters and stories basically was 2 years earlier to the year this Story takes place in.

Actually, this was the first Thing that I actually ever released in public for other People to read. I never persuited it any further than the first two episodes since I was ashamed of the Quality when I revisited those files again.

So as you can imagine, this is the second draft I did on this Episode and went along and rewrot most of the parts in it. Since I already deleted all the other episodes I had written down in the frist take, the first two episodes still posted are the only things that can be seen from it.

If I remember anything else I have to say about this Story, I'll let you know. But for now... let's dive right into.

* * *

**POWER RANGERS**

_**Shaolin Kung-Fu**_

Episode 1: Roars and Screams

Part 1

* * *

„Oh man! The pistons lost again." A young man of African American heritage said disappointed as he let his eyes wander of the sports page of a newspaper. Clarence Thomas Wallace, or CT as his friends were calling him, was at the beginning to the age of 17 and was about 180cm tall. His black hair was cut short and wore a beard around his mouth and his chin.

"Are you really that surprised? I mean… with tat coach." Another young colored young man, about four years younger than CT replied as he stared up from the plate in front of him to stare at him from the other side of the table.

The two guys had settled down on the table in their kitchen as they took their breakfast on this morning. Clarence and his brother Jules had been really close. It had always been like that for them since their father had not been around for such a long time. Yet then again their family just lived a normal life in the middle of the city named Detroit, Michigan.

Their house was located in one of the less healthier districts of the city, far away from all the left and rotten houses that lied all around the city and across the 8Mile road where most of the Trailer parks were located. The kitchen looked just like a house that people would see in normal American shows .

"So big brother." Jules said again as he looked up from his breakfast again and stared at CT again. "First day in College coming up huh?" He remarked slyly bringing another subject onto the table.

CT folded his arms and leaned back in the chair before taking a bit from the bread in front of him. "Yeah, that's going to be interesting, seeing as College seems to be a bit more serious than high school… I guess." He replied reaching the newspaper and reading another article.

The African American was glad that he had finally found a college that he got accepted on. That is not to say that he wasn't good at school. Sure he wasn't perfect, but he had seen people with far less intelligence getting accepted into the higher schools. And that was something that always bugged him. After all the declining that he had gotten over weeks. He even regretted that he didn't pursue his hoppy as defensive back and went for the chance of a scholarship.

But now, he was accepted to a college just around the corner. And that was something that he was glad for. He didn't have to leave his family alone for most of the year.

"HURRY UP CLARENCE OR YOU'LL E LATE ON YOUR FIRST DAY!" A voice from upstairs rang through the corridor and the house.

CT out of the sudden realized how the time went by so fast and he quickly grabbed his bag before getting up and rushing out of the house. "Yes mom!" He said before stopping at the door and facing Jules again. "Bye little brother!" With those words, he ran to the outside and greeted the sun staring down on the city below.

* * *

While Clarence went out to get to his first day in college, another person waited just on a bus station at another place of the city. Even if it was still early in Detroit, the city was already very busy. Just like always, the streets were filled with cars as people tried to get to their work. Since the city didn't have any subway system, the public transport system was reduced to city busses.

And so was it that on this morning, that another young man sat at this place waiting for one of this city busses to pick him up. He was tall and had short brown hair with a pair of glasses hanging upon his nose. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with a light blue and white lined button up shirt. A pair of jeans were sat on is legs completed with a pair of white shoes.

He brought his head up and stared at the bus coming to a halt right in front of the station and he rose from his seat. After swinging a back pack over his shoulder, he stepped inside right after the door opened. Quickly, he paid for the ride and stared into the bus and the people that were already sitting inside.

His gaze fell on a young man in about his age sitting in one of the last rows inside and he immediately began walking over to him. The guy he kept looking at was muscular and athletic while making a face that would people not like to meet him in the dark. He had buzz cut short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with the logo of the Detroit Red wings tacked on it.

"Hey what's up?"

As soon as the man with the short brown hair tapped him on the shoulder, he looked up and within a second his face changed into a friendly smile. "I had a rough night, my knee still hurts like hell, car broke down, but besides that… I'm fine!" He replied in sarcasm and made room for his friend to sit down beside him.

The one with the glasses waited for a short moment as the bus began rolling and they had settled down properly. "Wow, must be really hard for you. First day in college and you have to take the bus instead of your own car. That doesn't compute with your typical show off nature."

Christian B. Xero and Daniel Marcus had been best friends for 10 years now. The two went to high school together and for most of their part had been completely inseparable. Yet in the end, the two were a very unlikely duo. Where Xero was more of the tough and generic sporty guy, Marcus had always been more on the intelligence and thoughtful type.

"Come on don't tease me, even I am able to survive one day without it." He remarked in a relaxed tone while staring out of the window of the city. In every area of the city they drove through to get to their destination, he could see abandoned buildings and places. It was something that made him worried.

"You know… I've been thinking." Chris finally said out to the man at his side. "With your grades and marks, you could have easily found a place at one of the greatest and best universities and colleges in this country. Hell; probably even the world, but then again, you accept the offer of this one right here."

Dan glanced to the side and smiled slightly. "Even with all the problems this city has and sustains, this is still the place I grew up for most of my life. There are still some things that are keeping me here in this town." The bus stopped and the two men quickly moved outside of the vehicle. The sun stood now high in the sky and the air had a pleasing warmth to it.

In front of the duo stood the college known as Wayne County University of Detroit. The look of the building was just as one would have seen in all those teenie movies like American Pie or Road Trip. In front of the university stood a large grassy field which lead towards the sidewalk just beside the bus station.

Side by side, Chris and Dan walked over the stony paths up until they were on the plaza in front of the main entrance. The duo was about to walk up the stairs as a voice hailed through the air. "HEY BUG BUTT!"

Chris turned around to see who was calling out to someone in the back. To his surprise, he found a short haired blonde woman staring at him and waiving her arm. Chris was confused as he saw the young woman walking over to him. Like said, she was short blonde haired with blue eyes and wore a simple black top with blue jeans and white shoes. "Don't you remember me?" She asked and Chris got even more confused.

As she made a stop in front of him, he tilted his head slightly to the side. He even narrowed his eyes down a bit more before he widened them immediately. "You got to be kidding me… Katelyn?" He asked and extracted his arms to the side.

The blonde haired woman laughed and extracted her arms as well as she offered him a hug. Chris laughed as well and the two greeted each other warmly. "Xero, what the hell?!" She called she padded him on the back. And they departed. "I haven't seen you in years."

Grinning like the Cheshire cat, she tapped him on the shoulder and Chris turned around towards Dan again. "Hey buddy… this is my… _old _best friend Katelyn Shaw." He said wrapping an arm around her and shaking the woman. "Katelyn, this is Daniel Marcus, you could call him my… better half." Chris replied with Katelyn offering her hand towards the man with the glasses.

"Nice to meet you!" Dan said and shook her hand with a smile.

It was in that moment, that the two men noticed the other person being alongside the blonde haired woman. She was just as tall as Katelyn and had long brown hair that lied flat down. She wore a yellow top with a knee long black skirt along black boots. Katelyn saw the other two focusing their eyes on her and she quickly began. "Uhm, Dan, Xero this is Anja." She added and pointed her hand at her friend.

While Dan shook her as well, Chris on the other hand was unable to say something as his thoughts ran a riot inside his head. At first he didn't care to look. Yet after he saw her, he was unable to take his eyes off from the brunette.

After what seemed like an unpleasant silence, Dan nudged the short haired man in the shoulder which made him shrug together and shake his head. "Oh yeah right! Uhm… what's up?" He asked stumbling over his words and waiving his hand.

Anja giggled to herself and extracted her hand shaking his. "Hey there!" She simply said amused and the four stared around each other for a few other moments of silence. "So… what are your focuses on your studying?" The brown haired woman said which caused both Chris and Dan to look at her.

The brown haired man brought his hands into his hips before saying out loud. "I actually got a stipendium in physical science." He said looking around and searching for a watch in the distance.

Both young woman raised their eyebrows as Chris wrapped one arm around his friend and padding him with his hand on the chest. "Yeah! Our friend here is a little genius!" He added with a smile before they all could hear a gong hailing through the corridors.

"That's the signal to go… see you later." Dan threw in and clapped his friend onto the shoulder before storming off on his own.

Katelyn right away gave a goodbye to Anja before walking off and leaving now only her and Chris standing in the corridor without anybody else in sight. Another awkward moment of silent filled the air with the two just staring around nervously. "So uhm… where you heading?" The brown haired woman asked after a short while.

After shoving the back of his head, Chris tried his best to keep his calm. "Uhm… Room 217. Eh…US- Hstory." He stumbled over his own words not quite sure why he was that nervous out of the sudden.

"Huh, that's my destination too." She answered quickly by leading the man up some stairs towards their first day in college.

* * *

Deep in the outer areas of the solar system, just a few rock tosses away from Pluto, another rather strange vent took place. Out here far away from the third planet solar system, the heat of the sun was weak and didn't even reach the planets and moons that wondered around in this part of the galaxy. Yet that didn't have any effect on the general darkness that was space.

But in the middle of this unthinkable large nothing, a small bolt of light emerged and soon grow to a huge round object. To someone having watched science fiction before, it looked like a wormhole. Something that didn't just appear in the middle of space and in such a clean way. And that was for a reason.

It didn't take long and a small metallic figure emerged from the object venturing into this solar system. You didn't need to be a genius that this was a spaceship. The vessel was shaped like a bird (imagine a bird of prey from Star Trek only bigger, without the green color and with small spikes coming out of it; ) colored in black and small green lights being lid all around the ship.

With a rather slow speed, it passed the smallest planet (or former planet) that had the longest distance to the sun from all of them. In front of the vessel, up on the bridge, several figures moved through rows of computers and manuals as the piloted the ship through the galaxy.

Most of the computer panels were sat in small slots that were placed in lines on the left and right. In the middle of the room was an enhancement which was surrounded by various computer panels and monitors along with a chair in the middle which was rotatable.

The aliens that walked around the room and worked on the panels all had a black color and red eyes with yellow pupils. Whereas most of the aliens had no ears and mouths and instead small circles which symbolized their mouths, others had bat like ears along with silver vampire teeth. They also wore metal and silver machetes around the under arms and under calves.

One of the aliens with the mouths walked over to the console in the middle of the room towards what seemed like the commander of the vessel. He opened his mouth to speak and light blue light came out of it. "Commander Crogon!" We have reached the solar system that includes the third planet to the sun called earth." The alien said and saluted as the other one on the enhancement turned its chair around.

This one was far bigger compared to the others. It had huge ears and even more evil looking eyes. His torso was huge and along with the blue and black uniform that he wore, silver metal linings went along the front of his chest. "Excellent! I won't take long and everyone in the galaxy will know that if Dark Specter would have sent me on the mission to catch the space rangers, instead of Astronema, he would still be wandering among the stars. But soon… I will be conquering earth instead of her."

In that moment, another parson stepped out of the shadow. Instead of a normal body, he had a robotic torso just like his legs and arms. His body was black colored with golden machine parts spread all over it. Its head was the looking like the one of a skeleton and colored completely red. "I have a question!"

"And what might that be?" The commander replied slightly annoyed and his face turned away from him.

The robot alien brought his hands onto his hips and asked right away. "Why are we still scanning for Ranger energy signatures. The power rangers disappeared from earth weeks ago."

Again, the large black and blue alien tilted his head in annoyance before turning around and staring right into the other ones eyes. "The galaxy rangers might have disappeared. But I know Zordon and his little brats all too well. And I am willing to not underestimate them. You never know what could happen. There might still be some left over crystal, some morphers undiscovered or whatever these geeks and their giant floating head could have figured out."

"Sir, we detected six energy signals from the northern hemisphere of the planet." One of the minions said staring up from his computer panel.

Immediately, the commander glanced back at his second in command.

"You know, i hate it when I'm right!" He simply said before smiling sarcastically about his self proclaimed superior intellect. "Track down the precise location and inform me over every development at once!" Within seconds, the commander walked out the bridge smirking to himself. "Earth's days are counted!"

* * *

With the first set of classes being over, Clarence Thomas Wallace began walking out of his classroom. He had his backpack thrown over his shoulder as he looked down on a piece of paper showing his next course. He was so sunken in thoughts that he didn't notice the blonde haired young man coming right down to him.

He was a bit taller than the African American and wore a dark green polo shirt along with a pair of black jeans as well as white shoes. He came from behind and clapped him onto the back. "Hey CT! And how do you feel after the first hours in college?" He asked as the other one looked at him with a neutral expression.

"Ah... it wasn't all that bad Slick!" He replied with his attention still turned onto the paper.

Alex Schick or Slick how his friends called him was Clarence's best friend. The two went through high school together and got lucky that they even got lucky to go to college together. They even found themselves having some classes together.

Right now, the duo walked down a pair of stairs directly towards the main entrance of their building on the campus. The stairs were wide as masses of people walked down them trying to get to their breaks. None of them actually paid attention t the two older people, probably professors that carried a wagon filled with utensils for a science class down the stairs.

One group raced each other down as they collided with the cart and one of the professor's. The impact was so hard that he lost his grip on the wagon and it began sailing down the stairs. With the corner of his eye, Alex saw it running down as people went out of the way.

His gaze wandered down the stair as he saw a young man standing at the feet not realizing that he was about to be crushed. The man wore a blue chastened button up shirt and jeans, he had brown hair and a pair of glasses on his nose.

CT saw that as well and called out to him. "HEY LOOK OUT!"

Daniel left his room and just waited downstairs for Chris to meet him back in the hall as he found his shoe laces untied and kneed down to knot them again. He didn't realize the wagon coming until he heard someone shouting into his direction and forced him to stare right up.

And that was when he saw the cart coming directly into his way. He looked left and right and saw that he couldn't get out of the way. Though it wasn't like he could be killed by the impact, he was sure that it was going to hurt.

As if let by instinct, he put all the pressure he had onto his legs and jumped into the air extracting his legs. He felt like he was in slow motion as he saw the cart running down underneath him and him sailing over the wagon before landing on the ground again.

With a loud bang, the wagon collided with the wall which silenced the whole hall who stared at the event completely shocked.

Dan had his arms extracted as he felt himself standing on one knee and staring wildly to the side before getting back to his feet and staring around completely surprised. _How in the world did I…?_ He asked himself just before the two other men came walking over to him.

Clarence was the first one to stand by his side and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked as Alex observed the wagon from his spot.

"Wow dude! That was some sick move you pulled there!" He remarked with Dan completely realizing right now.

He shook his head before bringing his hand to his forehead. "Uhm well... yeah... kinda." He stuttered staring back and forth from the cart to the other two standing at his side. His eyes locked on the African American and he quickly realized. "Uhm thanks!" He finally said.

"No problem!" CT replied before he turned back on his blond haired friend and the brunette. "My name's CT by the way. This is Alex!" he introduced both him and his friend as Slick extracted his hand.

"Just call me Slick!"

Dan shook both hands smiled a little. "Daniel Marcus!"

By that time, some facility managers had appeared and began moving the spare parts into buckets while cleaning up the floor. Seeing as the trio had stood down here long enough, they began walking down the hall as well as Dan stopped once again hearing someone calling his name.

All three turned around and saw Chris coming their way before stopping to take a look at the mess in the hallway. "Hey buddy... what happened there?" he asked right away while and Clarence observed the newcomer carefully.

"A little accident... uhm Chris these are CT and... Slick!" He said with a pause as he recalled the way which the blonde man wanted to be called. Chris right away began greeting the two as Dan's thoughts drifted off.

Yet right in that moment, he was rushed out of his thought as he heard a loud scream filling the hall. He right away shook his head staring at from where the scream could have possibly had come from. "What was that?" he asked right away and now realized that the other three didn't even react to what they heard.

"What was what?" Chris asked after he saw his friend standing all that tensed up.

The brown haired man realized that he must have been the only one that might have heard that sound and he quickly began backing off. "Nothing, nothing that important." He quickly added bringing their conversation to another subject.

Together, the four walked out of the hall to the rest of their break before getting back on their classes. However, Dan was deeply sunken in thought as he stared to the ceiling and the top of the building having a sudden case of curiosity settling inside his mind.

* * *

Up on the spaceship, the search for the ranger signatures was still in progress. By now the ship had went so deep into the system that the crew could see earth in the distance. The alien with the cyborg body that was earlier seen on the con walked around a small room darkly light and showing several computer panels with maps of earth's geography.

He was accompanied by another creature from the same species. They both had the same height yet the new one had a grey torso with light red legs and arms along a lighter colored head. The new one pressed a few buttons and made a hologram symbolizing earth appear in the middle of the room.

Both walked around the model with the black colored alien speaking up again. "What is it that makes earth so special? Their technology is not that far developed. They don't have any special recourse that we could be interested in. Then what is it that drags forces from space so far into this system just for one single planet?"

The other one rested his hands on the panels listening to his comrade. "It's not so much about the planet anymore. For Crogon, it is personal. Nearly all his family was killed in the wave which the red space Ranger created when he destroyed Zordon."

Again, the two kept staring at the hologram. "Earth!" The one with the black torso went in. "A planet that has nothing that makes it stand apart from any other in the universe. Let's just conquer this thing and move on."

Just one second later, a speaker cracked in the room and a booming voice hailed through the room. "HIDRAGON, BARKONAL… GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

While stumbling over their own feet, the menacing looking aliens rushed through the corridors. On their way, they passed several other black and blue colored aliens before they stormed through the door entering the com. "You called us my lord!?" Hidragon said at once as the two stopped in front of Crogon.

The alien commander had his arms folded in front of him as he began talking out to the two. "Our scanners detected another ranger energy signature with a very precise location coming along. I want you and a group of Crogorians to go down there and seek it out." He said before pointing his finger at the black and red colored which indicated to be Barkonal. "Go and eliminate these last glimpses of hope which earth has left."

Not sure what to make of that, the alien with the skull head saluted and walked out of the room leaving Crogon and Hidragon behind. The grey headed figure walked closer to his superior before speaking out again. "Do you really think a bunch of Crogorians is going to be enough?" He almost whispered.

"No!" Crogon said turning his face to a window and staring out into space and earth. "But in order to conquer this planet, we have to know its defense systems… and if there are really power rangers down there.

Hidragon saluted as well and he left the main room to follow Barkonal through the ship.

* * *

It wasn't that often that Chris decided to take lunch in the cafeteria of a school or a university. But due to the fact that he didn't have that much time, he decided to do it anyway. In just a few hours, his tryouts for the hickey team would start and he sure didn't want to search for something to take a bite on.

With a spoon, he began to eat from a small shelve of chili as he kept his eyes on the newspaper. In the distance, he saw a group of people sitting down on another table. Besides him and the others, there was no one in the large room sitting on the rows of tables. Chris let his eyes wander over the sports part and the site featuring a game report of the last Red Wings® game.

On the other side of the hall, in the back of the short haired man, CT came running into the doorway and stare at him. His face showed a small reflection of anxiousness and hectic. As fast as he could, he raced over to him while calling out to him. "Chris!"

However, his calls seemed like they were not affecting anyone in the room. A short second later, he tabbed the man on the shoulder which forced him to shriek up and stare at the African American. "What the… how did you!" He shouted out which forced the other group to stare at them surprised to see the newcomer standing in the middle of the room breathing heavy.

Clarence stared at Chris and raised his eyebrows. "Why didn't you listen when I screamed at… Argh it doesn't matter anyway. I think there is something that you should see. It is about your friend Dan!"

Within a second, Chris was on his feet and stormed out of the cafeteria with CT following behind. He was short before leaving the room when he shrugged together hearing a loud roar in his ears. He laid one hand above his ear and tried to protect himself from the noise.

As he finally heard the roar being gone, he stared back at Chris who had his eyebrows raised. It didn't need any words for the African American to know what the other one was thinking. "Don't ask!" CT went ahead before Chris could and walked passed him leading the duo towards down the campus.

* * *

Barkonal and Hidragon walked through the ship until the stopped at a huge double sided iron door. Unlike most of the rooms of the ship, this door had to be opened by a special key. Something that the grey colored Alien brought out right o the spot.

The room itself was lid in a multi colored light with the majority being mostly white. The duo entered the room and found several silver and black colored tables standing inside. Various bottle and glasses with various liquids stood on them on one side. On the other side stood another set with bottles having a blue liquid inside.

"You know what the key to superior warfare is?" Hidragon asked as he took one of the bottles with the blue liquid.

"No… not really actually!" The other robotic alien replied standing against a wall in the back.

"It's about minimalize your invest with the maximal result. Why train you army if you can simply build one from material. That's why Rita Repulsa had her army made of clay." He popped the small bottle open and let the liquid inside drop on the ground. "Crogorian warfare, composed with a little Barkaradian science and…"

The liquid began to spread over the ground. Soon later, it began to bubble and small blue lightings came to appear. Not late after that, small mountains began to crawl from it until they reached human size. And another second later, a group of alien soldiers stood in front of Barkonal and Hidragon. Just like Crogon, they had a blue torso along with black legs and arms.

"Crogorians! Soldiers made of liquid, unlike soldiers who have a sentinel felling, they just obey orders and do as they are told." He directed his gaze at the group and spoke out to them in a commanding way. "Master Crogon wants you to find the supposed Power Rangers, now go and don't return until you find them."

The group didn't waste time and moved out of the room with Barkonal following short by. "I will escort them, this sure will be fun."

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" Chris half asked and half yelled as he glared at his best friend sitting on the bed in a doctor's office. It didn't take long for him and Clarence to walk over the campus into the small medical station that was located on the area.

While the short haired man kept observing his friend, the doctor kept wrapping some bandages around his head as well as some around his ankle. Chris waited until he had the attention of his friend. "Why in the blue hell did you go on that roof even though it was named not stable?"

The doctor finished his work and stood. "You got lucky that you didn't brake anything. Just a little fracture on the head. I must say that this is extremely astonishing." He clapped him on the shoulder before turning his attention to Chris. "He should be good to go… just don't let him drive and have someone with him during the night. Just in case." With that, he exited and left Chris, Dan, CT and Alex all alone inside.

Dan tested his ankle for a short moment. He could hit himself for the fact that beside everything that he believed in; he let his curiosity take the best of him. Why in the world did he really believe that he could be close to flying like he did earlier the day?

"You know, you always seem to amaze me."

He was suddenly ripped out of his thoughts as he faced his friend talking to him.

"I always thought, I was the stupid one in this combo. But what you did was completely out of my league of stupidity. Do you have any idea what your mother would do to me if you die?"

Alex and CT stared at the duo not sure whether they should stay or leave. Yet before Chris could go on, Daniel went ahead and answered himself. "I was kinda drifted away by the events of the morning." He referred back to the accident in the main hall. The man with the glasses checked if somebody was listening in on them before he faced all three of them.

Back this morning, when I got nearly hit by that cart, I jumped over it… remember." They all nodded and Daniel continued. "There was complete rush of energy that I've never felt before. It was like… a short moment of me flying. I got curious how far I could go." The others listened not sure if they should take this seriously or not. "That and the fact that the moment I fell through the ceiling, I heard that noise again."

"Noise?!" CT asked as he slowly pulled his hands out of his pockets. "What kinda noise?"

Dan faced him realizing that there was something inside the African American's mind that made him he fell he had a similar experience. "It sounded strangely enough like an eagle. One that flew exactly by my ear."

Clarence turned his head to the side right away he thought about what he heard. While that was going on, Chris got closer and stared deeply into his friends eyes. "Okay! You better get some long rest. I'm gonna call someone to pick you up. Do you need anything?" He asked concerned and caring.

"No I'll be fine! I can take care of myself, you need your tryouts to go to. I'll just take the bus back home." Dan replied ready to leave the room.

Yet Chris again stopped him and smirked at his pal. "You fell down through a ceiling and nearly killed yourself… and you want me to play some hockey game?"

He had not completely finished his words as he heard a voice coming from behind and the hand of CT landing on his shoulder. !I'll take care of this." He said and Chris stared at him before back to his best friend.

It took a few moments before he nodded and padded him on the shoulder as well. "If you think you can handle that? See you tomorrow." With that, he exited the room followed shortly by Alex which left only Dan and CT back inside.

CT waited for everybody to have left before he spoke up again. "You said that the moment you jumped over that cart, you heard the sound of an eagle?" He asked which let the other man turn around and stare at him as well.

"You had something similar happening to you?"

Clarence nodded and folded his arms again. "When I ran back to get Chris, I sneaked up on him, even though I was shouting his name through the hall. Guess he was so occupied that he didn't realize that I was coming.

Dan raised his eyebrows and got to his feet. "That's really astonishing. Chris might not be the brightest star in the sky. But he usually has really sharp senses. I mean… no one sneaks up on him." He remarked glaring down and then back on the colored man. "What was it that you heard?"

CT folded his arms again and tightened his lip. "To mo… it sounded like a big cat. A puma… or maybe a leopard."

* * *

The duo slowly began walking out of the building and all the way through their home city. It was slightly in the afternoon as the duo stepped through a small park in the mddle of Detroit. While the African American had his hands in the pockets of his black jeans, the one with the glasses was rather tensed as they kept walking side by side. "So… what do you make out of it?" Daniel asked out of the silence that surrounded them.

Clarence glared up and stared straight ahead as he thought about the recent events for himself. "For once, I don't believe that you and I, two completely different people with completely backgrounds have the same things happen to us… on the same day we meet for the first time." The African American replied with a slight sarcasm in his voice.

A small laugh escaped CT as he clapped Dan on the shoulder. "You know what Daniel… as weird as this day was this far… I think that you are quite alright." He added and the two laughed a little bit.

However, the weird day that CT mentioned earlier was about to get a lot weirder. Just as the duo crossed a small basketball court, a blue lightning bolt raced through the air and landed right in front of them causing an explosion to appear and knock both of them backwards onto the ground.

"What the…?" Both said exhausted before they heard noises coming from the other side of the field. Short after, a group of about twelve strange looking creatures stared at them and began marching forward. Immediately, the two human's faces turned from excitement into fright as they found themselves face to face with creatures that were obviously non human.

Before anyone of them could react, one of the aliens grabbed Dan on the arm and pulled him to his feet. He was about to hit him when CT gave him a kick to the stomach and pulled Dan away from the creature. But neither one of them had enough time to react as two other came and kicked them right onto their chests and send both flying through the air and colliding with the ground again.

"That was a stupid idea." CT grunted as he held his chest form the pain. "And I got the feeling that it's going to get a lot worse."

to be continued...

* * *

**Author's note:** And that is the end of Episode 1. I hope you enjoyed that and tune in next week.

A few years back, someone created a template which made it possbiel for someone to create their own Ranger suits and civilian clothing. After numerous editings. This is the final Version of the stock of clothing I have created for my Ranger Team as well as the villains.

Just use the link below. (more to come in the future)

** file/d/3484/clfjfrzd_ **


	2. Roars and Screams Pt 2

Happy new year's everybody. Hope you had a blast getting into 2014.

So this is the second installment of this story where we conclude the first two parter. I noticed later on that the link that I put In the last posting didn't work. I decided to post that picture in my profile. And so will I do every new version once I added the things being introduced later in the series.

I forgot to mention my exclaimer at the first Chapter. OF course I don't own Power Rangers or any other brand getting named in this story. Power Rangers is property of Saban Brands and the rest is property to their respective owners.

Since I wrote these first two episodes as a single story, there might be a rough cut between last week's episode and this weeks. I tried to make that better with the other multiparters I had so far.

And with that, on with the story.

* * *

**POWER RANGERS**

_**Shaolin Kung-Fu**_

Episode 2: Roars and Screams

Part 2

Dan got hit in the chest again as he and his new found friend CT got tossed around by these strange creatures appearing and suddenly attacking them from every side. The young man found a thick stick on the ground as which he held in front of him.

Yet one of the creatures did a tornado kick as the stick fell out of his hand. That action was followed by another kick to the chest and Dan even could even his rips being close to being broken. Though he was sure that they were still fine.

But the power these guys laid in their attacks was so strong that Dan was unable to get back on his feet. Somehow, he got the feeling that this was about to end. He realized that as he saw another pair of aliens coming up with two black staffs in their hands. The edges of their weapons were decorated with silver linings which gave off electronic shots from time to time.

Beside him, CT had the same feeling about what was going to happen. Just like the other man beside him, he saw his life passing by within seconds. Both of them closed their eyes as they could already feel the pain that was about to go through their bodies.

However; in the last second, CT and Dan found themselves surrounded by a strange light. Their visions got blurry and seconds later, all their limbs went numb. Not only their limbs, their whole body felt weird. The aliens watched this and were unable to prevent the two humans to disappear from in front of them.

The Crogorians stared at the scene completely confused before a booming voice yelled out to them. "IDIOTS!" Barkonal said as he stepped out of a shadow and stared at the scene were moments, the two humans had been standing. "Continue with your rampage on that city, those cowards can't hide forever." He added before drawing a blaster and firing straight at car making it explode.

* * *

_At the same time somewhere else, _Katelyn_ was inside a small gym as she began doing a gymnastics routine on a balance beam. She extracted her arms to the sky as she began making back flip after back flip. A first she didn't notice, but the more she did this, the higher she got and the more agile she moved. It was like gravity only working temporarily on her. _

_The moment she realized, she stopped and landed without any problems on one foot. With shocked eyes, she stared around searching for anyone that might have seen her. The next moment, she heard s shriek reaching her ears and almost knocking her off her feet. And then she found herself surrounded by light which teleported her out of the gym just like Dan and Ct from the street. _

* * *

_Alex was short on time as he ran through the streets trying to get a bus as quickly as possible. Even though he knew that the bus station way too far away for him to catch it I time, he desperately tried to make it after all. Yet that wasn't so easy with all the people standing in the way. Passer by passer, he moved through the crowd showing flexibility that he never felt before. It was like people seemed to move to the side for him… except for the part that… they didn't._

_As he finally reached the bus and checked his watch, he almost started shouting out loud. "How in the world…" as he noticed how quick he could move through the crowd of people… and all of that without getting bumped into even a little bit. He was so sunken in thought that he didn't realize the bus holding in front of him and then driving along with him. _

_And then he heard the hissing which sounded all too familiar. It was like a snake that was crawling up and down his spine and calling out right beside his ear. The blonde haired man pulled his head up ready to let out a curse as he saw the vehicle driving off without him as he felt. Yet suddenly, his vision turned all white as he too felt the light surrounding him and bringing him out of the crowded street yet without anyone noticing it._

* * *

_Far away, Anja walked through a supermarket as she searched the counters for any vegetables. Two workers beside her had began stacking up boxes for water bottles as the one standing on a ladder got hit from another one behind. _

_The tower of about twenty boxes began to tumble and each one of them began to fall to the side where the young woman was standing. The workers as well as the others in the store began to scream since they could see her getting easily crushed by the debris. Within seconds, and without really reacting to it, she avoided the first box before moving and jumping to the side with corkscrew moves. _

_Nearly all movement in the store stopped as they saw the young woman moving so agile and even standing when the tower of boxes could have made this huge amount of damage to her. Anja herself was a bit confused herself as she saw all those people staring at her. _

_One of the men held his hand onto her arm and asked her if she was okay, Yet she didn't listen as she could clear another sound entering her ears. It sounded like the roar of a big cat. She now found herself alone in the backside of the store as the light appeared around her as well and she quickly vanished from the scene._

* * *

_Chris tryouts couldn't have gone better as he felt really satisfied with himself. He walked into the fitness center of the hockey arena ready to do some weightlifting. He adjusted some weight onto the bar-bell before lying down on the bench and pressing it up._

_That was when he was surprised to see himself having no problem with lifting it. He stared at the bar and checked if he put the right weight onto it. Slowly, he took only one hand and lifted it back up before standing up. Almost shocked, he began increasing the weight and repeating the process again. _

_Yet before he could go on, he felt a strange feeling and was surprised to only see white light around him as he got teleported away. The bar-bell dropped on the ground, ripping a hole into the wooden floor._

* * *

Seconds later Dan and CT felt their bodies moving through the sky even though they couldn't see and hear anything. Both felt a hard pain on their sides as they touched the ground again just a few short moments after.

Groaning and mumbling stuff to themselves, they both got back to one knee with their elbows still supporting their upper body. They were completely surrounded by darkness as Dan tried to move himself back onto his feet. He raised his nose to at least smell some scent from their surroundings and found the strange scent of bog and burned down candles.

CT lied directly beside him and shifted his body upwards so that he could sit. "What just happened?" he asked extracting his hand in front of him and trying to make anything out around him.

A sound appeared behind them which sounded like a small lightning flash followed by a numb sound as if something collided with the stony ground. "Ouch!" Someone said which caused Dan and CT to tilt their heads up and stare at their back.

"Slick! Is that you?" The African American called out which was replied by a short 'yeah' from the blonde haired man.

Alex slowly got to his feet swiping dirt from his Hands though unable to see anything in the room as well. "What the hell is going on here?" He asked confused holding out his Hands to the side.

Another two flashes of light appeared and gave the trio a short chance to catch a look at their surroundings and made it possible to walk at each other. "Ouch, would you take your feet out of my face!?" The voice of Katelyn appeared as she seemed to grunt out to someone.

"Oh sorry!" Was the answer which indicated itself to belong to Anja.

"Okay… I am completely lost here." Alex remarked out of the sudden as his eyes began to adjust to the dark.

Yet than again, that was something that CT already did without a problem. "Alright!" he said as he saw the other four silhouettes standing around the place. "Ladies! There's a torch on the wall directly to your left." He ordered with Katelyn already feeling the wall if she could find it. "Slick, give me your lighter!" he said and walked over to Alex clapping him on the shoulder.

Though it was completely dark for the other ones, the colored man could see just fine. He walked over to Katelyn and lit the torch with the lighter. Within an instant, the others padded over to them as well and the group began to stare around.

And that was when another bolt of light appeared short after. Another dumb sound came followed by a loud and long curse word which is not appropriate for children. "OUCH! God Damnit!" Chris called rubbing the back of his head and then staring at the group in front of him. He noticed the Expressions on their faces as he simply rest his back with his elbows leaned on and suporting him on the gorund.

"I suppose that there is not a single person in this room that has an idea of what is going on here."

* * *

"I HAD THEM!" Barkonal yelled as he maneuvered through the huge room with the bottled and the tables. "We were that close on finishing the first two before they could even think about morphing. He was still furious which could be clearly seen by his pal Hidragon. "And then something pulled them right out of my grasp. Now they are going to get their powers and become Power Rangers for real.

Right in that moment, Crogon walked in and saw his two generals standing upset in front of one of the tables. "I see that there was a slight chance for you to stop those humans before they could receive their powers. That could have been avoided."

Both robotic aliens saluted before Barkonal raised his voice again. "So… what do we do now? That was the best shot we could get at two of them.

The commander thought for a short moment before he replied. "Our Scanners picked up the missing four signals about the same time you fought the two Rangers. After that, they vanished."

He began Walking away Rom them with one of his Hands holding on to his chin. "As for now... just go and raise some havoc down there. Sooner or later, they have to come out and face us. Until then… we're having a whole planet at our disposal."

* * *

In the meantime, Daniel and Alex had helped Chris back onto his feet as the man stared around trying to catch up with what the others had experienced by now. Though the torch was giving them a little bit of light, the room they were in was still too dark to make anything out.

"You know, this day keeps getting filled with more and more surprises." Chris muttered with a mix of annoyance and anger.

Beside him, Katelyn folded her arms and followed in. "Tell me about it. One second I am just doing some training and in the next… I get kidnapped to some weird creepy place." She turned a few times with the others following her direction. "Not to mention that weird thing happening right before that.

Dan and CT made short eye contact with the brown haired man bringing one hand to his chin. "So let me guess, you had an abnormal experience and then heard the scream of an animal as it was right beside you?" He only half asked since he could figure out the answer himself. The astonished faces of the Anja and Alex that he saw gave him enough proof that he was spot on.

"So… since we apparently share the same fate. We better get going and find out where we are and what is going on here." CT right away suggested with the other five giving him nods to signal that they were ready.

"Perhaps I should give you an explanation!"

The group shook together by the booming voice that filled the room and reached their ears. They moved together and then saw a golden light right behind them which made all of them turn around. Just a few feet away from them, floating a few inches over the ground, stood a man. Or rather one that looked like man giving the golden aura that surrounded his body.

He was of Asian heritage with a bald head and suit that resembled one of a monk. Slowly and elegant, he landed on the ground as the aura began to disappear around him. He stared at the six humans with a kind and father like stare. As the light around him had completely vanished, they saw that he had orange clothes and a golden chain hanging from his neck. "I am the one that has brought you to this place."

If that situation wouldn't have been this weird, Chris and Alex would have jumped the Asian right away seeing as he admitted ripping them out of their day like this. However, neither one of them wanted to say anything and they just watch,.

"Allow me to introduce myself! I am Ling Weng Shen; keeper of the power. And I have brought you here because I have a proposition for you." Nearly every one of the others raised their eyebrows and stepped back a little by the word 'proposition'. None of them could comprehend what the man wanted from them.

Ling Wang Shen could sense that the young people in front of him were completely lost and confused so he decided to start slow. "The offer I have to make is of most urgency and importance." Again he received only confused glares. "But then again... I guess I better start at the beginning."

He raised his arms a little bit and the six humans stared around noticing the room getting brighter immediately. Several cauldrons had lit up with fire and gave away a little more of the room. "A… very long time ago…" he began talking as he trotted through the place and around the group of humans.

"A very long time ago, me and a few other... Protegés as you may call them, were taken under the guidance of a great wizard. We were trained and educated for one goal… to protect this planet from terrible threats."

He tilted his head slightly to the side to see what the reaction of the others was and he smiled as he found them still listening to him but having no clue what to make of that. "Our master gave us the power and the knowledge to recruit a group of people that would become the most important line of defense of the earth."

He noticed how the eyebrows of the other began to rise as they slowly began to realize. Ling smiled again and continued. "Say… have you ever heard of the Power Rangers?" He asked and instantly noticed the jump they nearly did.

"Heard of them?! We all saw the tapes about what happened years ago in Angel Grove!" Chris went as he sat folded his arms and exchanged small glances with the rest.

Right away, Katelyn walked forth and observed the Chinese carefully. "Who are you and who was your mentor?" The others followed suit and soon surrounded Ling.

He smirked and began to respond. "Like I said, I am the keeper of the power Ling Wan Shen… and my mentor was Zordon of Eltar." Though none of them heard this name before, they all felt that this Zordon that Ling spoke about must be a great person. "And since I don't take you six for idiots… I presume that you know what I have to offer you." He waited for a second to see if anybody reacted before saying it out loud himself. "You are chosen to become the next Power Rangers."

All the color disappeared out of their faces as they heard that. While CT and Daniel simply stared to the ground sunken in their own thoughts, Chris, Katelyn and Alex began walking forth and having trouble bringing their question out loud.

In the back, Dan began to count two and two together as he spoke out again. "So all that happened today, those sound that we heard along with those creatures attacking us… it all has to do with us being chosen?!" He noticed Ling nodding as Katelyn came forth.

"But why us, there are six billion people on this planet... and you want six college students form Michigan to protect it from… whatever is out there? WouldN't this be something that ould be more suited for, I don't know... Navy Seal? And how in the world are we supposed to become Power Rangers?" She asked almost grabbing the Chinese on his robe.

Ling backed off a bit and stayed calm. Before anyone could go in on that statement, he began extracting his arms a bit more. "Since we all had become protégés of Zordon, we were all gifted with the ability to create a power that shall give you the strength to fulfill this task.

Slowly, the lights began to go brighter and higher and the room the six found themselves in right now could be seen clearly. It wasn't so much a room as more of a temple. Six pillars stood at the side having Chinese symbols written on them. On the far side stood a giant statue of Buddha, and in front of that stood six statues each showing a different kind of animal.

The others stared at them with Ling continuing to explain. "In the 16th century, the Shaolin monk Bai Yu Feng revolutionized the art of Shaolin Kung-Fu; he created technique of the five animals. I have been a member of the Shaolin order for centuries and studied the techniques that include those of the animals." He paused as he stopped in front of the Buddha and taking a bow.

"That as when I created the six power stones and the animal souls The stones remained in this temple well hidden from any extraterrestrial or evil threat. And the animal souls set out to inhabit the suiting person and personality."

Now completely understanding, the six humans stepped in and stopped in a line in front of the monk. Katelyn however, kept staring around as she thought about something else. "But then again… why us? To defeat whatever evil is out there, wouldn't a group of advanced fighters or specialists be better than… well… college students."

Ling laughed as he heard; it was a warm and caring laugh. Short after, he stopped and responded. "The animal souls didn't only choose for ability, they also choose the character. Wu Xin XI is the most effective if all five styles are used as one. Choosing the six of you is not a mistake."

Seeing as how they seemed now more questions for now, Ling raised his arms staring at them. "Now, I know that what I'm asking you is quite difficult. I can't force you to do it." His voice was calm and he brought both his arms behind his back. "You better think about this for a moment before you agree."

Right away, Chris gave the others a wink to stand in a circle with them following suit and getting together in a huddle. "Okay... the first thing we have to ask is… can we really trust all this?" He asked waiving his hands around before Katelyn bumped him with her fist in the shoulder."

"We're in the middle of this temple with a Chinese Ghost talking to us right after two of us said they were attacked by strange creatures… and you still have doubt?" She said in a sarcastic tone staring everybody else into the eyes.

Dan and CT looked at each other before both nodded their heads. "I'm in!" Both said in unison which didn't surprise Alex and Chris at all. The brown haired man adjusted his glasses and then staring right his short haired friend. "What about you?"

Chris thought for a short moment before his face lit up and he smirked over at his friend. "I would never let you do this alone." He said and bumped his fist into Dan's.

The three stared at Alex who had his hands leaning against his hips. "Oh why not… this good be great fun." He added and laid his arms around CT's and Dan's shoulder.

Katelyn stared at them before bumping Chris in the shoulder again. "Hey don't leave us out of this." She said before turning back on Anja at her side. The smile she had put on before stopped as she saw the doubting expression on her face. Now that she saw it, Anja had been completely quiet during the whole time.

For a moment, she thought about what to say and the replied with a calm voice. "I don't really know… I still don't think that I have what it takes to be a Power Ranger." She turned her head slightly away before Katelyn wrapped her arm around her. "It's going to be fine. We're going to help you with this."

"All of us!" Anja and Katelyn stared up looking directly at Chris who smiled at the brown haired woman who smiled back. "After that, the six turned around and faced the Chinese man. "Alright… we're in!"

"Very well, now take your positions in front of the statues. Let's start with you." He said pointing to Dan. "What did you hear?"

Dan thought for a moment and then answered him. "An eagle!"

Ling right away showed him the place on the far right as Dan stopped in front of it. "You're going to be the blue eagle Ranger." He stopped short after and then raised his voice to the others as well. "As you have noticed, your animal's souls will provide you with certain enhancements in your DNA. Yours will be a slightly higher jump and sharpened eyes." Dan nodded and the Chinese turned to CT "What about you?"

"Felt like a giant cat… I guess." As CT began walking up to Dan, one of the statues began to glow in a black color. CT stepped right in front as Ling began to speak out again. "You will be the Black Leopard Ranger, your will have the ability to see in the dark and minimize your sounds of movement to nothing." The African American stopped at his place before Alex went along.

"To me it was a snake." He immediately walked to the statue on the far left with Ling speaking up.

"The green snake Ranger, you will have a higher speed and immense agility."

Ling then turned to Anja and who was still a bit unsafe as she stepped over and spoke out. "I had the other big cat." Without saying anything else, she stepped to the side of Dan as the statue in front of her began to glow as well.

"Anja, you are the yellow Tiger Ranger, you will obtain sharper body senses and Movement control."

That left only Katelyn and Chris who both faced him again and Ling quickly glared at the woman. Katelyn stared at the statue between Dan and CT as it began to glow pink. "Well Katelyn, you will be the pink crane Ranger. You will have a longer stand in the air and just like some of your friends, higher body agility." Katelyn nodded and stepped to the statue.

Logically, Chris walked to the final statue left and the monk spoke up. "You will be the red dragon Ranger, the ability that you obtain is higher body strength, along with certain immunity to temperatures."

With the last of the six finally in position, all the statues began to glow and filled the room with their light. "Ling stared at them before speaking out once more. "By now, you should see a small object in the wholes that are made inside the statue's chests. Grab it and pull it out of it."

They followed the instruction and soon found themselves once again surrounded by golden light, neither one of them could see through these seconds. But as fast as it had come, it disappeared and the humans found themselves still standing in the middle of the temple not feeling any different. The only they noticed were the small devices that lied around the left wrists.

The object was small and long. On one end was a small round plating connected with the rest of it through a mechanism. "These are your morphers. There is a small undercut which allows you to flip the device with you middle and ring finger. Once the red button lay on your flat hand, you just have to activate it with a Chuan Li Dai while saying the code word."

"Alright! What's the code word?" Alex asked calmly and twisting his gaze from side to side.

Ling smirked as he glared into the round. "It's rather simple. Just say Biànhuà jihuó." He said with the Rangers raising the eyebrows on the sudden tone of chinese words. "But I guess that's enough for now. You should go out there and test your new powers."

Right away, he noticed the hesitation that lied in the humans as Katelyn raised her voice. "There's one point that still isn't clear to me… when you mean fighting with the power of Shaolin monks, that usually includes fighting as a Shaolin." The others stared at her knowing right away what she meant. "Problem with that is…we don't know martial arts. At least I don't."

But that wasn't anything that brought Ling out of his concept. "For now, your animal souls will provide you with enough for the start. And about the rest, we have to simply work on that. But right now, I think that there is something out there that you need to take care of."

The Rangers nodded and got in line. Chris and CT stepped forward as they glared at each other before nodding their heads. "Ready?" Chris asked with the others responding.

"Biànhuà jihuó!"

* * *

Screaming humans ran through the streets as panic was written all over their faces. Not far away from them stood the Crogorians that still shot laser beams out of the weapons and into every direction. Cars exploded everywhere while lamb posts and hydrants flew in nearly every direction.

And right in the middle stood Barkonal as he observed the scene with delight. "I wonder what's keeping them so long. The Rangers should have shown their faces by now. Maybe I got lucky and we can do this without the likes of the idiots in spandex.

He was so satisfied himself that it took him too long to realize the Crogorian flying right over his head and landing beside him. "What the…?!" He called and stared to the side where the minion came from. As he turned around, he saw six multi colored figures standing in one line and staring at him.

Their upper bodies resembled the robe of Chinese people around the 17-18th century. All had the Chinese symbol of their animal on their left chest. Their gloves were made of the same color as their upper body parts along with colored parts around their elbows. The pants had a darker shade of their color and they had white boots where as their helmets showed the shape of their animals as well. (think Wild force with Dairanger mouthpieces) and the Chinese symbol on the back of the head.

"That one looks really tough!" Katelyn remarked under her black visor and stared into the round of her teammates.

But before anyone could respond, Chris stepped forth and pointed with one of his fingers into his direction. "Hey ugly! Why not, in exchange hydrants and cars, you fight with us, so that you actually have someone that hits back." He threatened a little bit surprised by his own bravery.

But Barkonal simply snapped his fingers as the Crogorians regrouped behind him. "Crogorians…GET THEM!"

Chris turned back on his teammates as he gave them a wink with his hands. "Alright, guess that's it… for our first battle, at least try to look like you know what you're doing." With that, the six Rangers dashed forward directly at the alien minions.

The red Ranger made a side summersault over two of the aliens before blocking a strike and kicking one of them directly on the chin. Another Crogorian came with a kick which Chris dove underneath. He gave him a hit to the groin and then hammering his elbow into the side of its face.

Not far away from him, CT rolled through between two others, only to take one Crogorian out with sweep while he stayed on one knee. He followed with strike to the chest before he rolled over the back of a minion and kicking both of them down at the same time.

"How did you do that?" Chris asked as he stopped a few feet away from them.

"Years of playing football. You learn a thing or two!"

As the two stared to the side, they found Alex moving through another group of aliens as he moved in the style of Snake Kung-Fu. Thank god, the duo had helmets or else anyone could have seen their jaws drop to the ground. One after another Alien minion was taken out by the green Ranger and him turning into a movie fighting stance.

"Jackie Chan eat your heart out!" He called before staring at the other two who face palmed above their visors. Alex noticed and extracted his arms. "What?"

"We better work on those puns a bit more!" CT replied before the three of them got back into the fight.

Katelyn waited for a trio of Crogorians to be close enough before she left her place of a tree and landed right in front of them. "Alright gentlemen, let's go!" She said doing a spin kick and sending the first one to the floor. The other two attacked yet Katelyn made a sidekick while holding the other one with her arm before throwing her over his shoulder.

But then she had to duck herself as Anja came jumping over her with two other minions behind her in pursuit. She blocked the first attack before faking a right hand and coming with a left front kick. Another sweep to the leg before elbowing it into the stomach. As the last one came, she blocked another strike and kicked it in the gut before ramming her knee into its face. "Hey Daniel, need a hand?!"

The blue Ranger stared up and saw the yellow one holding her hands to give him a bunk-up. He took her as a ramp before crushing down into two minions. With a spin kick he finished another before grabbing a third by the arm and twisting him around. With five repeatedly kicks, the Crogorian sunk to the ground and the rest gathered behind the perplexed looking Barkonal.

"Damn it, and it was all set to be perfect." The robotic alien said as he stared at the six humans ready to take a stance against him.

Daniel and CT stepped forth with rest clenching their fist together ready to attack. "Now with the kids at home, what about us big boys playing for a while?" Alex asked from behind folding his arms in a heroic way.

Barkonal thought for a moment before he extracted his arms. "Not today... Rangers!" He said and soon later was hilled in white light before he vanished along with the Crogorians.

The Rangers stayed on their places as they began to stare at each other and the outfits they wore. "I don't what happened back there, but I still feel I could rip out trees." Anja exclaimed she felt the hand of Katelyn on her shoulder.

"Not bad for the first time!" Alex remarked laying his arms around the female rangers. "I really could get used to this." His gaze wandered down on the two females and he spoke up. "By the way, I'm Alex Schick… but you can call me Slick. And… you are?"

Anja and Katelyn giggled as they both introduced themselves while CT and Chris began to face palm again.

_[Back in the temple]_

Ling sat in a meditation seat as he observed the scenery that happened down on earth. Inside his trance, he smiled about how the first battle of the Rangers turned out to be. _Very well Power Rangers, but your journey has only just begun. The way I know these evil forces, the challenges that lie in front of you will only get stronger._

* * *

Barkonal punched his fists into a LCD screen. "These Power Rangers made the Crogorians look like fools." Frustration spoke out of his voice, even though it was only the first battle.

It didn't take long and the face of Crogon appeared in the door frame and he stared at his general being completely enraged. "Just as predicted. These Power Rangers are full of surprises and tricks. But then again, it wasn't that there was that much success in this plan from the beginning."

The robotic Alien once again hit a control panel on the wall. "We should get them right away while they are new to these powers, we should send out the next troop of soldiers to finish them off."

But Crogon only waved his hand. "Be patient! The humans have a saying for this that goes, "Rome wasn't built in one day either. And the one with the longer breath is able to sustain in the end." The general was surprised in how calm his superior seemed. "The war about earth has only just begun."

* * *

**Author's note: **Well, this concludes the beginning of our season. Updates gonna appear from now every Sunday evening or night. But that's it for now. Hope you'll be around next week with episode 3.


	3. The bigger they are

Hello again!

A day late for the update, but Work got in my way to get this Episode out in time.

Something I have to say... I said before in my Uncharted fic that my knowledge of foreign languages is a bit limited. Aside from my native language, I only know English and a bit Spanish with a few pieces of iatalian. So I hope yoou can excuse the fact that the chinese phrases the Rangers say don't seem that appropiate.

Other then that, I think we should get right to it.

* * *

As slow as possible and with the most care, three figures marched through a dark and dusty corridor. Each one of them was packed with a flashlight which they waived into every direction. Aside from the parts where they shined their lights to,They were only able to make out tiny bits of the area that surrounded them. Spider webs hang down from every part of the ceiling and the smell of burned oil and most lied above the place.

"You know what; I have a bad feeling about this." The person in the middle, an African American at an age about 18 said as he directed his flashlight directly to the front.

The two behind him exchanged short glances, even though they didn't really see the other one in the dark. Yet both rolled their eyes to the comment of the one in the middle. "Come on, what could possibly happen?" The one with the blonde hair called Alex said shrugging his shoulders as the trio continued on their way.

Yet right in that moment, a high pitched but short shriek filled the room and the trio right away shook together getting into fighting and defensive states. "What was that?" Alex asked nervously his hands held high to protect himself.

Christian Xero who was in the back with his teammate, brought his hand into his hips. "Well to me, it sounded like a rat."

"Rats!?" Alex replied with unease and padded the colored one on the back. "We should better get going and fast up a bit more." He added nervously and rubbed the back of his head. Without waiting for the reaction of his friends, he went further ahead.

Chris and CT stared at each other before the red Ranger replied. "The guy is supposed to protect this planet from any possible threats. And yet he's frightened by the sound of a rat?!" He said folding his arms and moving his foot slightly through the dirt.

"Could be worse… there might be spiders down here too." CT said and walked along with Chris stopping right on the spot.

"Spiders!?"He turned his gaze towards CT before following. "You know what, Slick is right. We should speed up a bit."

With that, the trio continued to walk side by side through the corridor up to the point where the place became wider. Soon, they found themselves in the door frame into another room. And if the thought, the way up to this place was dark, they were completely wrong.

CT let his flashlight wonder around and could barely see anything as Chris passed him and walked further into the room. "What is this place?" He could hear his voice echoing through the room which indicated that it was gigantic.

And that was when he stumbled over something and fell face first into the dirt. Right at once, the other two had their lights directed at him and saw the completely dusty and dirty face of the red Ranger. Alex and CT began laughing immediately.

"I don't see anything funny about it:" Chris exclaimed dusting his hands clean glaring over to them. Yet the two couldn't stop and Chris quickly got back to his feet. "I warn you!" As CT still didn't stop, he got up and grabbed the African American by his neck and pulled to the ground with himself.

Alex continued laughing and turned himself away from them as their curses filled the whole area. Yet the green Ranger let his light wander across the wall as he suddenly stopped at a point that didn't really belong here. "Oh, what do you know… a light switch!"

The movement on the ground stopped within an instant as the other two stared at their friend and then back at their friend. "… a WHAT!"

He turned the switch and seconds later, lambs and lights turned on all around the place and the trio finally got a glimpse of their surroundings. It wasn't so much a room as more a giant warehouse and storage hall. Boxes and packages lied everywhere, numerous parts for vehicles and equipment lied in counters and frames. Neon lights were spread all over the ceiling and shined down on the piles of pieces and parts lying around.

Chris stared around trying to comprehend all of this as he began to laugh with CT and Alex following suit. "Haha… Hahaha… hahahahah… HAHAHAHAH!" Their laughter could be heard from anywhere.

Finally, CT shook his head and brought his hand into his hips before walking along. "I love this stuff!"

* * *

**POWER RANGERS**

_**Shaolin Kung-Fu**_

Episode 3: The bigger they are…

For centuries, the temple that was built to be the home of the Shaolin Power Ranger stayed alone and without contact to the outside world. Nobody knew of that place, and the ones that knew had left this world centuries ago. The areal inhabited two large halls and five smaller buildings, the big ones contained the power chamber and the statues. The other one was designed as a meditation place and operation center.

The other five building contained only one room and were empty. The Rangers could do with them what they wanted. The whole temple had the flair and design of an old monastery. Ways, stairs and paths linked all the buildings and the mountains with the areal.

And for a place that was kept so abandoned for such a long time, it looked really well maintenance. Alex and Katelyn began moving some boxes into the place that served as their new command center. One desk was already placed in one corner where the blue Ranger Daniel Marcus set on and went over some scrolls from an ancient time. "That place that you found down there a sheer gold mine." He said as he began before rolling the scroll together.

"That might be true, but then again there's so much down there that we could _use another hand_ to get it all out of there." Chris said as he came from behind and pulled the scroll out of Dan's hands. He took another glare and then raised an eyebrow at his long time friend. "What is this anyway?"

Dan stood up and pointed his finger at one part of the scroll. "It's a scroll! This thing is especially interesting. It talks about giant animals that would come and aid the six that know the movement of animals."

As he was finished, he noticed the completely taken aback stare of Chris before he continued. "What can I say, I woke with this giant headache one morning and… bam I could speak fluent mandarin and Cantonese."

Rolling his eyes and bringing both his hands to his head, Chris slowly turned away from his friend. "I need a break!"

"But then again, didn't the Power Rangers from the past fight with such huge machines called megazords. And that scroll… isn't it talking about us getting Zords ourselves?" Katelyn asked as she and Alex had gone over to unpacking the boxes.

Ling himself kept walking through the place as he stared at what came out of the equipment the Rangers had brought back up. "Right now, your Zords are not available. But we will get to them when the time is right." Ling knew that none of the humans would take that for and were continuing to ask about that.

But luckily for him, the topic changed as Anja appeared in the entrance carrying a huge box herself. She tumbled from side to side which made Chris get to his feet and walk over to her. "Wait wait! Let me take that." He said and reached for the box in the woman's hands.

Dan and Alex smirked to themselves as they saw the scene unfold in front of them. The yellow Ranger moved her head to the side before she smirked at Chris. "Thanks but… it's not that heavy anyway. I can carry it myself without help. But thanks for asking." She placed it on the ground near the desk where Daniel had sat moments ago.

Chris smirked a bit to himself before a thought reached his mind. "Speaking about help!" Chris started as he let his gaze wander through the room. "Does anybody of you know where CT is, I haven't seen him since we got out that dungeon." He folded his arms and taking another look at the scroll. "I hope he doesn't shirk on us."

"CT would never do that! He would never shirk something if he had an appointment." Alex's voice was angry though not hostile. But he stared deeply into the red Ranger's eyes. "Unlike other people, CT has to finance his studies himself. His parents can't pay for it since his mom is a single. She has not only him but his brother to take care. And CT has to help her with that. And that gives him only a minimal spare time."

The others thought about that and Katelyn as well as Daniel stared at each other while bowing their heads a little.

Yet Alex wasn't finished. "Don't make the assumption that he's baling on us." The green Ranger snapped as he got right into Chris's face.

"I don't want to make the impression that I do but… I just to keep my team in order."

That was something that made the green Ranger angry even more. "What do you mean _your team._ Who died to make you leader. As far as I can think, we haven't decided on that one yet."

Chris countered the angry expression of his comrade before clenching his fists without showing it. "If that is your opinion, why don't you do it?" he asked challenging and the others raised their heads ready to get in between of that argument would get out of control.

"I bet my butt that CT would make the perfect leader for us." Their faces were now only a few inches away from each other before Alex said again. "If you really wanna be the leader. You have to show me that you are capable."

* * *

High above the planet, the goings on board the ship of Crogon got more and more busy. The view on earth through the windows of the ship was extremely beautiful, even if the people on board didn't have any time for that.

The red and grey colored robotic alien Hidragon marched through the corridors until he reached another door. Unlike the one that led into the room with the glasses, this one was smaller in size. Hidragon activated the door with a touch pad and it swung open.

Within the room, the whole place was lit in blue light and showed several laboratory equipment. A group of five aliens moved around the desks keeping themselves busy. Unlike the rest of the aliens, these ones looked like giant birds (think Sunuku from SPD).

The moment they realized who was standing inside, the stopped their work and one of them began approaching the general who spoke out. "Are you finished yet?" He asked pointing directly at the one coming at him.

"It is sir!" He replied signing towards another one of the aliens who brought a small box.

After handing it over to Hidragon, he opened the box and pulled out a syringe and held it against one of the blue lights. "Interesting." He said and began walking towards the door again. "I think it's time for a field test." He began to smirk. "Let's see how the Rangers are going to react to that."

* * *

For years, the city of Detroit had to fight economical problems. People had been leaving the city and many of the buildings had been abandoned to that. And for years, the government did nothing to change that. But since a few years, a project was in motion that would work against this problem.

Many of those building had begun to be rebuilt. Something that was a welcome opportunity for people to make a quick buck at the side, or just finance their studies. An opportunity that CT took gladly as he worked partly at a construction company.

The black Ranger was in the middle of a residential area as he carried a few beams, together with another colored man, over a grassy field right to the construction site of a building. Clarence had always been good with craft. Something that he could well use since their mother couldn't afford having everything that was broken be repaired by a service.

"What's up with you today?" The older man asked as he noticed CT staring a little bit into the distance.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he replied a bit confused. "Uhm, sorry Manny. I… it was a weird week so far." He said knowing that he couldn't tell the full story about what happened to him so far. But then again, this wasn't a lie.

Manny smirked a little as they dropped one of the beams on a pile beside a crane. "You seem a bit worn off, you sure you can handle college, work and your family at the same time? Should I talk to Harvey about that?" His voice was kind and he seemed to be honest with the young man.

"No, you don't have to do that. I have to thank Harvey a lot for keeping me here and paying me the stuff he's paying. I just need some time to figure this out." He washed some sweat from his forhead and got back to work.

Out of the sudden, a huge blast appeared on the field that nearly destroyed all the workers eardrum. CT stared to the back, just in time to see a car exploding and flying straightly at them. With quick thoughts, he pushed Manny to the side and swinging both of them behind a wall. The young man stared around the corner and what he saw made nearly the blood in his veins freeze.

Walking across the street was a alien like creature that resembled the one of a Taurus. He had res skin and two huge black horns came out of his head, there was the resemblance of a short that was wrapped around his lower body. A golden ring was placed through his nose and he carried a black staff with a two horned blade on one end.

"Now let's see if the Rangers are going to appear any time soon." It said to himself which only reached the enhanced ears of the black Ranger.

Quickly, CT moved out of sight as he checked if he was alone and drew his morpher. "Let's hope this thing really works." He added before holding the device up like a communicator. "Hello! Can anyone hear me?"

It took a few seconds before someone on the other side of the line responded. "This is Slick, what is going on?"

"I think you better get here and see yourself. I don't know what this thing is but… I will soon enter a battle with a raging bull... literally" CT remarked breaking up the communication and getting ready to morph. "Biànhuà jihuó!"

Within seconds, he was transformed and ran out to engage the monster. "If it is a Ranger you want, I'm here!" He called and drew a sword.

He swung with the weapon as the monsters blocked it with his staff before swinging at him itself. CT ducked underneath the lance and kicked the Bull in the back. Yet the attack had no impact on him. It rammed its elbow into the Rangers upper body before striking it with the lance. Sparks flew off from CT's suit as he flew backwards landing in the grass.

But before the monster could go on, several laser blasts shot through the sky and let the monster tumble backwards a few steps. Within seconds, Katelyn, Anja and Daniel came jumping into view and landed directly in front of CT. The black Ranger stared up as Chris and Alex helped him getting back to his feet.

"What in the blue hell is that?" Alex asked as he observed the monster that stood in front of them and got back in place.

Beside him, Chris stepped up and rubbed the top of his helmet. "Looks like something out of a Japanese Tokusatsu Series." He added while the rest of the Rangers got in line. Chris stared from one side to the other and they all drew their swords as well. "But whatever it is... GET IT!"

"Impressive!" Barkonal said as he and Hidragon observed the scene through a monitor on their ship.

Hidragon shrugged his shoulders. "The best genetic engineering in the universe combined as one. I expected nothing less." He said in a self-satisfied tone. "But then again, this might be the best opportunity to test our new gadget."

With that said, the alien general walked over to a small teleporter in the room and put the syringe directly inside it before blue light made the object disappear.

One after another, Dan and Alex flew collided with a wall and landed hard on the ground. "I somehow begin to get hang into this." He said in a sarcastic tone. Getting back on one knee and staring at the fight scene unfolding in front of him.

"You really think?!" Daniel said before rolling quickly to the side just in time as the monster hammered its head directly into the wall behind the two.

Both stared at the monster first and then back to the side where they found Chris in a dragon from fighting stance. "How do you like that huh?!" He called satisfied with the fact that he could leave an impact on the monster.

But right away, the Taurus got back up and let some steam blow out of his nose. He was about to attack the Rangers again when he found the strange syringe in his hand. "What is that?" He asked himself before shrugging of his shoulders. "Well whatever it is…." With that, he stabbed himself with the device before addressing the others again. "Now… get ready for some big challenge.

All Rangers looked with shock as they saw what was happening with the monster. Quicker than they could watch, it grew all the way until it was bigger than a skyscraper. The Taurus stared down on the six individuals being completely delighted by that time.

"Man. Talk about the miss effect of Viagra, it can make you grow in ways not intended." Alex noted nervously but still had a hard time leaving his joke nature behind.

"Save it!" Katrin replied annoyed as the monster stomped with its feet after the group but only missing them by inches. The blonde woman bumped her fist into the red Rangers shoulder speaking up again. "Can you tell me how to fight a thing with _that _size?"

Chris thought for a moment and exchanged a glance with CT. "I don't have the slightest idea."

It was in that moment that the group heard a voice hailing inside their helmets. "Rangers! Retrieve to the temple immediately; there is nothing to gain in this fight." The voice of Ling called them and the six didn't wait for an answer as the Rangers disappeared right before the monster could stomp them with its feet.

* * *

Back in the temple, the six Rangers gathered around the Chinese monk as he began rolling out the scroll that Dan had with him earlier. Chris and Dan placed their helmets on the table while the other sat down on chairs around the trio.

"Since our enemies know how to make their monsters bigger, you have to obtain your Zords earlier than planned. We have to act quickly before that monster can do more damage on the city."

At once, all the Rangers had gathered around him and listened to what he had to say. "Deep in the mountains that lie around this temple lasts a giant cave system. One of these caves is guarded by a giant dragon that is sat to guard the powers of the Zords for those that are not worthy of their power. You have to climb that mountain and defeat the dragon to obtain your Zords."

"Great, so in order to obtain something that should be ours from the beginning, we have to do nothing else than to defeat… _a dragon?!"_ Katelyn went in as she folded her arms.

Ling rolled the scroll back together before glancing at the pink crane. "That's why I told you that this comes too soon for you."

Beside him, Chris brought his hand to his chin and he faced the other five. "Alright! It might be the best for us to split up. Alex, CT and I will go for the Zords and that Dragon. Dan, Katelyn and Anja go and drive that energy drink away from the city to prevent it from making damage."

Almost everybody of them nodded if it wasn't for Alex who folded his arms in a declining way. "Again, who died to make you leader?" he asked challenging into the direction of the red Ranger which forced an annoyed expression to appear on Chris's face.

"Do you really wanna start this thing right now? There far more important things to do now than to solve this problem.

He faced CT who stared back at him and then grabbed his helmet and stared at the group. "That is the best thing we can do right now, but do me one favor." The African American sad as he stared deeply into the eyes of the blue, pink and yellow Rangers. "Don't do anything silly until we get back."

* * *

Katrin, Anja and Dan landed back in a backyard of a factory where had a good view on the giant monster walking through the city obviously waiting for their return. "There we go!" The pink Ranger exclaimed as she brought out her sword and her blaster.

"And what now?" Anja asked removing her blaster out of her holster as well.

Dan thought for a moment with the wheels turning in his head. "Well; since we can't kill a being of that height, we have to distract it to buy some time till the others arrive." Daniel was the last of the three who pulled out his weapons and walked right back out in the opening. "HEY UGLY… WANNA PLAY A GAME OF RABBIT AND TURTLE?"

The Taurus turned around and stared at the blue Ranger glaring up at him. By extracting his lance, a laser beam shot right at Daniel who flipped over a trash can to avoid getting hit.

With stunned eyes, the yellow and the pink Rangers watched their teammate and his actions. "He's gone nuts." Anja remarked with her arms hanging down her side and her mouth wide open underneath her helmet."

"Maybe… but in a strange way, what he does makes some sense." Katelyn replied right before she made a euphoric scream and ran after he comrade.

Anja watched both of them leave as she shook her head. "Oh boy… I think I'm going to regret this."

* * *

"So this is the place?" Alex said skeptical. The trio had stopped at the bottom of a mountain only covered with grass. That was at least until they could see the giant cave in the middle of it.

"Seems so…!?" Chris replied looking down on the map and raising his head staring over the landscape.

"Well… this mountain ain't that high in my opinion. We could sprint up there." The green Ranger remarked and scrapped the top of his helmet.

Behind them, CT rubbed his hands together nervously as he thought their challenge. "That might be right but… I'm more worried about what might be waiting for us on the top of that." He went in right.

Alex faced before staring up as well. "Good point! That's why I think Red boy over here should go first!" He added padding Chris on the shoulder.

The red Ranger turned his head around to face him. "Why me?"

"Well! First of all, you said yourself that you want to be the leader. And second… you are the one with the map. So you should know the way." He walked behind the red Ranger acting like a feared child.

He faced the two and if they could see his eyes at the moment, they would have seen the angriest eyes in history. "That argument about the map isn't really the best to begin with since… well… you can run up the hill pretty easy." he stuffed the map together and made his neck crack a little bit before starting to walk forward. "But then again, I'm going first. If it make you satisfied."

With Chris leading the way, his head directed to the top of the mountain, the three sprinted right upwards. They all figured that the earlier they could get there, the earlier they could get back to help their friends. It didn't take long for the three to reach the top and indeed found the big hole in the rock.

The place in front of the cave was completely covered with ashes and melted stone. People visiting would have taken this place for the sight of volcanic reactions.

"Now I know where I will never spend my vacations." Alex said as he kneed down and put some dirt and ash on his glove. "Hmm… deathly quiet up here. Doesn't seem tat someone or something lives up here."

But without a warning, a flame of fire came out of the cave and missed the trio only by inches. "Yeah… deathly quiet indeed." CT screamed out while holding his head down with his hands.

"You know, I don't really wanna know what is inside that!" Chris rolled forward coming to a hat beside the other two.

Coming out of the cave with stomping steps was a giant Asian typed dragon. His skin was completely colored red except for some metal plates on its back. "Does anybody have some suggestions?" CT asked completely frozen.

"I think Chris should talk and reason with him."

The red Ranger turned around and looked deep into his teammate's visor. "Would you stop it for just one second!?" He turned back around before facing him once again. "Why does it have to be me again anyway?"

Alex extracted his arms in a defensive way. "Well because… you're some… some sort of a relative to him."

Chris smacked him on the back of his helmet before drawing his sword. "Let's surround it. CT, you come from right while Slick attacks from the left. I'll try to sneak up from behind." He said before grapping Alex on the arm. "Just trust me on this one." He said in an honest and urging way which his comrade understood right away.

Both CT and Alex ran behind a line of rocks trying to avoid the breath of the dragon. "You know what?" The green Ranger directed his voice towards the guardian. "I'm not a beautiful prince… or even a prince…but there is no beautiful princess inside, so I think we should discuss this through." The dragon fired at him but missed because of a wheel made by the Ranger.

"Look, don't listen to him. But let's keep calm and don't over heat the situation." CT could barely avoid the next fire blast as he ducked down, his hands held over his helmet before staring back over the rock in front of him and yelling back. "WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" He fired with his blaster but didn't do any damage at all.

In that moment, Chris stood upon the rock right above the cave. _ Alright, here goes nothing. _ With that, he jumped down holding out his sword ready to strike down. But the dragon realized that and swung its tail up to him.

"OH CRAP!"

The tail hit the Ranger with full power. And with a high bow, he flew directly into a large pile of rocks only to break into a thousand pieces. "What the hell?" Alex and CT said in unison and being completely perplexed. Yet before they could go on, the dragon prepared another assault against all three of them.

Quickly, they jumped behind another large stone just in time to avoid another hit. "Ok… this is the plan!" CT shouted getting more and more worn out by the situation. "I go this way and you go left."

Alex pointed with one finger into the direction he was supposed to go and then stared back at his friend. "Uhm… this way and going left means basically the same?!"

"I DON'T CARE! JUST DO IT!" The black Ranger just ran into the other direction in which Alex went while the dragon gave chase to the green Ranger. That gave CT the perfect opportunity for a clean shooting position. This time, he aimed for his mouth. "Eat this!" he called and fired his blaster. The tumbled and yelled in pain which made the African American almost celebrate on the spot. "Ha, did it!"

But all he did was making the thing even angrier. CT jumped to the side before the huge claw could crush him. _I'm sick of fighting this thing._ The black Ranger mumbled.

Yet out of the sudden, Chris jumped right to his side. "Give me your sword." He demanded and caught the other Ranger off-guard. Anger and dislike filled his voice as he extracted his hand to receive the weapon. CT handed it over to him and Chris put it in his left hand. "Distract it!"

"Hey Chris, anymore stunts that you wanna pull?"

The red Ranger ignored the voice of Alex and simply rushed forward. "Just one!" he jumped with all his power into the air while the other two shot with their blasters directly into the eyes of the creature. Chris came from up high with a summersault as he extracted his arms to the side (each holding a sword) and swinging them into the opposite direction.

The dragon yelled out in pain as the blades cut through his neck and cut off the head. The scream filled the entire area as the giant creature landed right in front of the other two Rangers with Chris standing on top and showing a heroic pose. He walked right up to Alex who gave him a look that said. _You've got to be kidding me!?_

After handing the sword back to CT. He stared at the green Ranger before saying… "Any more questions?" Alex just shook his head which Chris acknowledged before facing the cave. "Now… let's get those Zords out of there."

* * *

The other three Rangers that stayed behind got right behind a hill of debris as they hid from the giant Taurus. By this time , they were the only ones that stayed in this area while the civilians had run away. Daniel leaned his head against a wall while Katrin took a small peak around the corner. "Man, where are those other three. What is taking them so long."

Anja brought her arm to her mouth and activated the communicator. "Chris, CT, Alex, where are you?" she called but received no answer. "Come on guys, we could really use some help over here." But there was still no answer coming from the others.

But right in that moment, a huge claw appeared above them and was short followed by the head of the Taurus. "There you are!" The booming voice of the Taurus filled the whole area. He took his lance and pointed it directly at the trio of Rangers.

Yet then again, a few blasts hit the monster directly on the chest and it tumbled bock from the group. All three Rangers stared to the back as they saw several giant machines running and walking through the streets and the air.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." The green Ranger called out from his cockpit of a snake moving a control stick from side to side.

The other three didn't waste any more seconds and began pressing a button on their communicator which turned them into light bulbs and let them fly directly into the cockpits of their swords. "Okay, this is new!" Katrin brought out as she stared around the various switches and buttons around her.

"For now, just use the basic piloting and don't break this thing." Chris called from inside his dragonzord (think the red thunderzord from MMPR Season 2). Down below, Anja and CT moved along in their tiger and panther zords jumping directly at the monster in front of them who flew backwards onto the ground.

From above, the crane and the eagle Zord (think a more stylized from of the falcon and crane sword from season 3) came flying in and shot rockets and blast at the Taurus which forced him to fly to the side and land crash into the building.

From inside is cockpit, Chris stared around his controls until he saw some cracks appearing on the skin of the monster. "Alright guys concentrate your fire on that place on his side… and don't miss." He said and heard agreeing tones coming through the speakers.

The snake, panther and tiger Zords come over the ground locked all their weapons on the Taurus while the crane, dragon and eagle flew in from above. Firing every missile and projectile they had into that spot as the monster lit up red light before blowing up into million pieces.

Seeing all that happening in front of him, Chris leaned back in his chair staring at the debris all around the previous Zord battle. "Well… accept for the damage on the city. This actually worked." He said while the speaker of the cockpit cracked and Katelyn appeared on a small screen.

"Well, at least you came just in time. Took you long enough though." She joked at the face of their victory.

Chris then again folded his arms staring at the screen. "And that's what you get for defeating a dragon and saving the people in distress."

* * *

Barkonal was speechless as he replayed the footage of the battle where the monster got defeated. His hands lied flat on the table in front of him and his skeleton mouth was half open. "They… they… they defeated our monster… _my _monster." He stuttered as Hidragon walked over directly to his side.

"I saw it. I completely saw it. They really defeated it, kicked his butt. I mean they…" Hidragon looked down at the other robotic alien and bringing his face close to him. "Are you crying?"

"NO I AM NOT!" He yelled back at his partner just in the moment as Crogon stepped into the room and stared at both his generals.

Both Barkonal and Hidragon faced the table and the ground. "I see you two had a rough day." He half joked while padding around the room. "It appears that we should change our future strategies to a more… creative way."

* * *

"Now that was awesome!" Katelyn called as the group of Rangers returned to the temple and reflected on their past battle.

She dropped on one of the chairs and leaned back while running a hand through her short blonde hair. CT landed right beside her and Anja along with Dan sat down on the other side.

It was right in the moment when Chris wanted to sit down that Alex raised his head in the back. "Uhm Chris, one moment!" He said and the res Ranger turned around staring at his teammate with unfamiliar eyes. "You know, it is not easy for me to say I'm sorry but… in some way I was a bit harsh to judge you for wanting to lead."

Chris continued to stare at him before cracking a smile on his face. "It's alright. Don't think about it anymore." He said as he offered his hand which Alex shook immediately.

Ling smiled to himself as he watched other Ranger walking up and padding each other on the shoulder. The team was definitely getting stronger with every day. He waited until the Ranger were finished before smirking at them.

"I am very proud of you. The Zords should give you enough to defeat our enemies even if they keep growing their monsters. And I guess that we can say that you established some sort of a hierarchy by now." He remarked while holding his hands behind his back.

The others glanced around before CT and Alex shoved the red Ranger in front and Alex spoke out. "I think it is okay to say that Chris is named team leader for now."

Chris smirked before padding the green one on the shoulder. "Actually, it isn't that important if we have a leader as long as we work together." He added but went on before anyone could say anything else. "But then again, if it is your wish… I take the job."

CT and Dan clapped him on the shoulder before Alex gave him an approving nod. "I'm okay with that… at least until we find someone better for the job." He said and the two began staring into each other's eyes with stern expressions.

But short after, everyone busted out in laughter which could be heard even on the outside.

* * *

**Author's note: **Considering the rewrites I did for this fic, this Episode is one of those that stayed practically the way it originally did. I only added a few Scenes but aside from that. This is mostly the same as it was from the beginning.

Hope you enjoyed that and tune in on next Sunday.


	4. More than meets the eye

Hey guys

Thanks for tuning in again. Sorry for the lack of update from last week. But my job is still killing me. But I hope this thing is enough for your entertainment.

One thing I have to add from the last time and something that is more relevant today. Over the course of this series, I will include several Chinese phrases and words. Most of them are simply translation from the original show done with . That simply happened because of lack of ideas for original phrases.

But the main point that I wanted to bring across is… I only speak German, English and some Spanish. But other than that, I don't know any other languages. Yet I hope that the Chinese people reading this story won't get offended that their language is presented inaccurate.

Other than that, I don't have anything else to say than to jump right in.

* * *

**POWER RANGERS**

_**Shaolin Kung-Fu**_

Episode 4: more than meets the eye

"Alright Rangers, and fellow morons!" Daniel Marcus said as he marched through a room in the temple and directed his last words to the sight of Chris and Alex who were paying a game of rock, papers, and scissors.

The other five Power Rangers had set down in chairs on a long table as they turned their seat to be directed towards the blue member of the team and listened to the blue one as he stopped in front of them. "I now present to you… the bat-computer." He added before pressing a switch on a control in his hand.

Right behind Dan, a wall with computers and monitors lit up and the whole building got lit in blue and white colors coming from the screens of on the apparatus. "Whoa!" Both Chris and Alex called out silently at the same time as their mouths began to drop open.

"With this thing, we can monitor the city at every time. All I have to figure out is how to hack into the surveillance systems of city hall. In addition to that, we can do some research on the enemies we ar fighting with." He added while Ling appeared right beside him. "Not to mention that this thing comes complete with Cable television and the ESPN sports package."

The Chinese monk stared at the device with his hands buried in his robe He shook his head, a bit taken off but reserved. "That really is an interesting device. Though I wonder how where you able get all this equipment into this hall." He asked with Alex walking up to them and quickly extracting his arm to the side.

"All thanks to the stuff you keep in your basement." He said and put a hand on the blue Ranger's shoulder. "Though I must say that… there are things that I could have done better with that design to make a bit less… hammy." Alex continued ironically staring at the giant screens and the all in all cartoonish look.

Out of the sudden, the blue Ranger became very tensed and stared at the blonde man with leaned back and with disappointment in his eyes. "I actually worked really hard to make this thing work. Getting a suitable design was not my first priority."

Alex himself was now taken aback by the sudden as they got the feeling that their blue member had gotten the completely wrong expression with Alex waiving his hands in front of himself. "Come on Dan, it was a joke. That is a great design. Really!"

Right away, Dan realized what happened and shook his head from side to side. "Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't realize. Uhm…" He stumbled over his own words which made Chris in the back nearly get to his feet and jump in on the awkward getting situation.

But just in that moment, Anja took a glance at her watch and she nearly shrieked out on the spot. "Oh god! Dan and I are supposed to have chemicals together in the afternoon. That course is starting in five minutes." She said and quickly grabbed her bag with Daniel doing the same. Together the two teleported away after giving a short good bye to the others and leaving the four other Rangers behind.

"He has problems taking a joke doesn't he!?" Alex remarked into Chris's direction while folding his arms as the four left stood in a circle.

Chris faced the ground before getting back on the table with the six chairs. "It's not that he can't take a joke, he just wants to make things correct all the time. That leaves him a bit easy to trust others and even be a little naïve sometimes."

* * *

While the Rangers tried to follow their own lives a little more, the events on board Crogon's ship went on without getting effected by the Ranger's duty. Barkonal sat in the navigation center of their ship as he studied a holographic map of the city which the Rangers were living in.

_Change our strategies to a more… creative approach. _The alien general thought about that direction which his superior had informed him of. With his hands behind his back, he stood up and walked out of the room into one corridor as he stared through a window.

And that was when he had an idea. _Change our tactics. I think I know what he meant._ Barkonal sped up his pace as he walked through the corridors to the room with the bottle and glasses. _But I better get something to divert at first. _

* * *

Anja and Dan got to their chemical class just in time with Anja still being upset that they almost got late. Unlike most parts of this class, that day's course was set in a laboratory than in a normal classroom. The two Rangers quickly walked through the other studies that watched them with careful eyes.

Right away, the yellow Ranger noticed two things that were different than the other days and weeks. One was a group of about three male students that kept pointing with their heads towards Dan and made small giggle noises.

The other one was a woman in their age of Asian heritage who walked over to them. She had long black hair which she kept in a chignon. She wore a grey top with black trousers. Anja had never seen her before and was confused as she right away walked over to them and introduced herself. "Excuse me! I just signed in here and have no one I know so far so… can I join you."

Though there was nothing that would make her be declined, Anja held some reserve to the woman. However, that was when Dan went in with a light hearted voice. "Of course, I'm Dan. And this is Anja." He said and offered his hand to the woman.

"Thanks, my name is Huā Měi!" She introduced herself again and Daniel raised one eyebrow.

"Beautiful flower?!" He half asked and half made clear catching the woman off-guard.

Huā raised her eyebrows as well. "I'm impressed! You speak Chinese?" Opposing of her, the blue Ranger smirked and the trio now turned on the table they sat together on.

In the back, the professor was finished with writing a chemical formula on the board before turning back on the class. "Now; I want you to copy this formula and create the material yourselves. But be careful, that mixture is nearly unwashable.

Soon, the groups went ahead with their work which gave Daniel, Anja and Huā an advantage since the blue Ranger had always been really good with such things. Soon, they were almost ready as one of the young man from earlier came up to them.

"Hey there!" He greeted the blue Ranger before staring at the two women beside. He was tall and had blonde hair with gel while wearing a black polo shirt. "I see that you are pretty good with this and… I thought that you could help us out with this." He asked and Anja right away was on alert giving the voice of the man.

Daniel right away followed him to the desk as the other two stepped to the side. "What is it that you have a problem with?" He asked and glanced over the various glasses with chemicals. He was about to look deeper into the notes of them as one of the three dropped a small object into the glass and caused the material inside to bubble and blow up with steam. Daniel could barely step to the back to cover his eyes as the white stuff sprayed all over his shirt.

Completely shocked, the blue Ranger turned to the others as they glared at him with evil eyes. "What the hell did you do man?" The blonde one asked shoving him a little. "Now we can start all over again."

Since Daniel did not see what the other one did, he stared confused and intimidated from side to side before they saw the professor walking over to them. Anja and Huā still glared over at him with the yellow Ranger wanting to go in and aid her friend.

The professor vanished in a side room to the laboratory before Dan left himself obviously trying to clean his completely turned white shirt. It didn't take a second after he left before the trio burst out in hysterical laughter. The blonde one from before tried to catch his breath as he stumbled over his own words.

"He really believed that he was responsible for all of this." He said to his friends as some other people joined in. "I told that he was as naïve as little child. He might be the smartest guy around here but… he still isn't very bright.

Anja was boiling with rage and she wanted to march forward as she stared to the side and found Huā no longer standing beside with them. As she made out that she wasn't in the room anymore, the professor returned and the laughter stopped. For now, the yellow Ranger stopped since she couldn't make a scene here alone with Dan now being outside.

* * *

Daniel exited a rest room close by to the laboratory still rubbing a handkerchief over his dirty shirt. "Dammit!" He said to himself frustrated and upset with himself as he tried to wash the chemical off from his clothes but had no success.

It was in that moment that he heard footsteps beside him and glared over to his right as he saw Huā coming over to him. "I'm sorry for what happened back there." She started and could see the defeated face of the blue Ranger. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah it's alright! I actually didn't pay attentio0n back then." He added and threw the handkerchief into a dumpster before sitting down on the stairs nearby.

The Chinese woman simply sat right beside him and wrapped her arms around her knees. "You know that what they pulled back there was a staged situation!?" She half asked and half informed him which took Daniel a little bit of guard.

He corrected his glasses and began talking. "That happens to me a lot. I often can't tell the difference between a true and a false act. They tell me that I am a brilliant mind and scientist, but I often fail at the simplest task of human understanding. That too often, I say to something that I don't even think about first." He said and stared at the Chinese woman.

"But then again, my friends know me better than that and wouldn't take advantage of that." A face appeared on him and he rubbed his hand together checking if there were still some chemicals on them.

Huā smirked as she thought about the type of friends he had. "You have to tell me everything about them." She said and put her hand on the one of the blue Ranger. "You know maybe it might be the best to not often agree and admit everything. Sometimes you have to say no. I can help you with that."

Yet the next second, a beep echoed through the empty halls and Daniel stared nervously from side to side. The woman beside him was a bit surprised at the sudden event and stared back at him. "What was that?" She asked quickly.

The blue Ranger stared up as he saw Anja walking through the hallway and giving him a wink with her head. It was the kind of glance that said. _Come on! We have to go._ "Will you excuse me for a moment?" He said and was about to follow Anja as he felt the hand of Huā landing on his shoulder.

"What is going on? What was that sound?" She continued to ask with Daniel hesitating to run after the brown haired woman.

Dan faced her and stared nervously on the small object that served as a communicator since the morphers could be too obvious in public. To cover his act, he pulled out a cell phone as he said something. "That was just an SMS that I got. Maybe it's an emergency."

But once again, the Asian woman took his hand and looked him deep into his eyes. "Come on Daniel. You just have to do what you want to do. Trust me." She said and smiled deeply into his eyes.

* * *

After finishing the call without reaching Daniel, Chris quickly ducked underneath the swing of a Crogorian before ramming an elbow into its face. Another duo came from behind and he quickly jumped over their arms. He rolled back onto his feet and kicked both of them with a double front kick.

Behind him, the green and yellow Rangers teamed up against a troop of five alien minions. Alex got down low sweeping a few of the alien of their feet while Anja rolled over his back and delivering punches to their faces.

But then again, she got kicked right into the head and landed hard on the ground. She was shortly followed by Alex who got grabbed on the back by two Corogrians and landed right beside her.

"Man, there are way too many of them." CT added before he received a few punches on the head as well as a kick to the stomach. The black Ranger rolled directly to the side of his friends. The trio blocked several attacks and kicked their way back up before another group came over to them electrocuting them with their staffs.

Anja and Katelyn stared to the side as they saw that the red Ranger had to deal with the same problems as they had. Chris was surrounded by several of the minions. One after another got a blow to the face but were not taken out of the picture.

"CHRIS LOOK OUT!" CT yelled from behind right the moment as Chris set on for a spin kick. Right then he found himself looking directly into the muzzle of a giant blaster cannon as big as a human. One of the Crogorians made a computer like sound before the muzzle was lit with blue light.

The aliens fired a blue beam of energy towards him and hit him with full force on the chest. Chris flew straight through the air and right down into a parked at the end of a road before exploding in large ball of fire..

CT and Alex wanted to run to him but soon found themselves surrounded by the rest of the attackers. "We could really use some extra help here." The black Ranger added with a grunt under his visor. With a gasp, he activated the communicator still calling for the blue Ranger who had not joined the fight yet.

Meanwhile, Alex, Anja and Katelyn punched and kicked their way through the masses until they reached the still smoking and burning bus which the red Ranger flew into.

* * *

Time after time, Daniel's communicator beeped signaling that he was needed. Once in a while, the blue Ranger looked up from a book that he was sunken into. He and Hua had settled down in the library of the college as they went through some works about chemicals.

"You're brother is really persistent." She said with a smile and stared over to the blue Ranger.

Daniel on the other hand moved nervously over his seat while constantly feeling the need to go help his fellow Rangers. But there was something that kept him from just standing up. "You know I should really get going and ask what he wants."

With the woman watching him stand up, Daniel walked behind a bookshelf as he pulled out the communicator. "What's going on?"

"_We got some big-ass problems on our hands. And we could really use some help over here." _The voice of CT hailed through the line and reached his ears. He quickly shut down the line and walked back into view of Hua. "I really got to go!" He said and the Chinese woman was right on her feet.

She walked right up to him and stopped as he was about to lay his book back into its shelf. "But we are not finished yet."

But the brown haired man tried to talk his way out f this. "My brother really needs me with an emergency. I really have to go." He said and tried to walk on.

Yet right before he was on the outside. Hua grabbed him on the arm and laid her head on her shoulder.

* * *

Back with the fight, Anja observed the wreck of the bus while CT and Alex kicked a group of the minions away from the vehicle which Chris had landed in. The yellow Ranger reached for a long pipe lying in the inside while pushing away another huge part of the outer skin of the bus.

"ARGH!" it sounded from inside the wreckage. And short after, the red Ranger jumped out of the vehicle and landed on one knee directly beside the yellow Ranger. She stared up to him with surprise and wonder stuck on her face, even though no one could see it behind her voice.

The two soon joined the other five Rangers as they stood in one line staring at the rest of the minions. "Ready for round 2?" Alex asked as all five of them got into the stance of their animal style. With that, the group chased forward and brought out their swords and attacked.

CT rolled forward giving Anja a chance to use his back for a high jump. The tiger Ranger sliced down on two enemies before kicking another one directly on the jaw.

Alex used his blaster to fire at the minions while doing side flips as Katelyn jumped right between a group of six Crogorians which fell victims to Chris and CT. "Now that's what I call teamwork." The pink Ranger said and bumped her hands together.

With the last one getting blasted away by Alex, the remains of the Crogorians evaporated in bleu dust with CT standing over them. "And as fast as they appeared, they vanished." He said as turned around to his friends.

"What's wrong Chris?" Anja asked as she saw the Ranger demorphing and walking away from them with a stern and angry expression. "I have a bone to pick with someone." He simply said and went on with his way.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Chris screamed towards the blue anger before pushing him against a tree just outside of the university. Anja and Katelyn stood in the back not sure whether they should get in between or stand aside.

Daniel on the other hand was not really sure what to answer about this. "What do you mean?" He asked which mad the red Ranger even more angry.

Chris got even more furious but released his friend before snapping back at him. "YOU ARE REALLY ASKING ME THAT?!" He called by staring to the side and then back on to him. "We have been friends for so many years, and you have not let me down once. You are on this team just as much as we are, and you knew that we could have used your help."

It was then that Daniel realized what the short haired man wanted from him. "I'm sorry but… but I had something else that it impossible for me to come."

Both females brought their hand in front of their eyes since they could already see the red Ranger blowing up in front of them. "You promised just as much as I did, that we would protect this planet." He turned down his voice to make sure nobody that was passing by could hear their words. "And now you're telling me… that you had something better to do!?" He asked in a harsh and enraged voice.

"Yeah but…" He quickly added the 'but' since he feared a heart attack reaching Chris's heart. "Don't worry! Next time, I won't let you down!" Dan answered defensively.

Chris eyed him even sharper as their faces were only inches away from each other.

Yet both of them shook up and stared to the side as they saw Hua approaching the group from the side. "Am I interrupting with something?" She asked nonchalant staring at Anja and Katelyn. Her eyes locked on Chris. "Oh! You must be Danny's best friend." She said with a soft voice and extracted her hand to the red Ranger.

In the back, Anja and Katelyn faced each other as the pink Ranger formed the words 'Danny' with her mouth and kinda mocked the Chinese woman.

"I guess I am. Then you must be Hua Mei I guess!" He said with a faked smirk as he kept short eye contact with the two female Rangers in the back.

But before the conversation of the two could go on, Daniel finished the scene. "Oh… yeah… right uhm! Well… I gotta go… just call me if you need my help." Without saying another word or giving the Rangers a chance to answer, Daniel walked away from them with the Chinese woman at his side.

Chris and Katelyn stared at each other while folding their arms and raising their eyebrows. Anja on the other hand just watched after them with distrust.

* * *

Hidragon walked around between the tabled with the glasses once in a while sticking a metallic stick into them and then letting the samples drop into an analyzer. Once in a while, he stared to the top to a computer screen before Barkonal entered the place.

"Well for now, our plan is working perfect up to this point." The black and red colored robotic alien said before greeting the other general and sat down on a desk in the corner.

His fellow general got back up and walked over to him as he thought about what he heard. "That's good to know… Wait a minute… _our plan?_ Who did you send down anyway." He asked as he got more and more curious about all of this.

"Chǒu Huār!" Barkonal replied completely sure of himself.

After a moment of thinking, Hidragon stared right into his eyes and then made his face lit up. "Interesting choice! You didn't even use one of the glasses in this room." He signed the other robotic general to follow him out of the room.

As the two walked together through the corridors, Hidragon began to think about what Barkonal was trying to accomplish. We should give her some help. We should distract the Ranger, isolate them… and liquidate them."

With those words, the grey and light red alien brought out two glasses with blue liquid before dropping them on the ground. Within a second, the troop of Crogorians stood in front of them and waited for the orders of their general.

Barkonal cleared his voice and began talking. "We are going down to the surface, and we are going to dispose the Power Rangers.

* * *

While the generals on board the alien warship were busy unfolding their plans and thinking about what to do next, the Rangers continued with their lives. Yet however, the events of the day did leave a slight mark on the faces of the Rangers.

Katelyn and Anja walked through the streets sunken in thoughts. "I somehow can't stop thinking about the fact that there is something fishy going on here. Last time, we had to fight a giant Taurus. And now we got an attack of their foot soldiers without any monster. I would assume that whoever these guys should have more than one of those." The pink Ranger said gesturing wildly with her arms.

"You might be right about that, this whole day has been weird so far." Anja replied tying her brown hair into a pony tail.

Just like so often, their conversation was interrupted by the explosion of a trash container not far away from them. Both female Rangers dropped to the ground with Katelyn rolling her eyes annoyed. "Alright you…"

Yet she stopped as she saw the sight of a face she didn't forget that much. Just in front of them stood the robotic alien named Barkonal who had drawn a katana and pointed a blaster into their direction. "Your day is about to get a lot weirder than you think." He threatened as both Rangers got to their feet and stared sinister at their enemy.

A group of about thirty Crogorians ran past Barkonal and attacked the Rangers who held up their morphers. "Biànhuà jihuó!" They called and seconds after, the stood full morphed in their fighting stances.

Katelyn rushed forward with a battle call while Anja held her glove to her mouthpiece. "Guys, we got a problem down here! We need your help." She said and barely finished her call as a group of aliens attacked her. She avoided their attacks with a her swift moves while punching most of them away using her tiger style

Right beside her, the pink Ranger blocked one approach after another before sending kicks and attacks at the heads of the Crogorians. She barely got a time to breath before she faced the black and red colored alien stood right and struck down with his sword.

"Did you really believe that this would be so easy." He said pulling the pink Ranger back to her feet and shot his blaster directly at her chest. Katelyn flew backwards with Anja kneeing down beside her and directing her own blaster at the aliens.

Barkonal approached them as he laughed sinister while Katelyn didn't take her eyes on him. "I know you… you that guy we say before when we first fought."She said and supported her friend who leaned on her right shoulder. "Who the hell are you?"

Once again, Barkonal laughed and he extracted his arms staring at the two. "My name is Barkonal. Legendary general of the planet Barkaradia, loyal servant of Lord Crogon, and the one that is going to make sure of your demise." He said firing another shot of his blaster and the two female Rangers ducked down to cover their heads.

The laughter continued. "What's wrong ladies? Not so tough with your friends. Must be frustrating if anyone of them has better things to do than to aid you in combat?" He stopped talking and then raced forward to slash them both across their chests.

Anja and Katelyn sailed through the air and landed on their holding their hips in pain. Sweat appeared under their helmets and the two stared up at the powerful alien. "Time to perish, Rangers." He said and raised his sword again.

"Oh no you don't!" Someone yelled with CT and Alex jumping over a wall and firing numerous times at the robotic being. They landed in front of the duo while Chris landed right behind them.

Katelyn was already on her feet while Chris helped Anja back to her feet. Together, the five Rangers lined up with the red Ranger pointing at Barkonal. "What do you think now? We are all here now!" he pointed and stood strong as their enemy began to stare at them.

"I guess not red Ranger. it appears you're missing your blue member. I'm wondering what he is up to." He said and as fast as he had appeared, he had vanished.

Anja stared around as she wondered about the words he just said. "You know, I finally get a hang of this." She pointed and stared to the sky.

"I know what you mean; it's easier and easier to beat these guys." Alex replied quickly stretching his arms in front of him and moaning a little bit.

But the yellow Ranger stared at him with a role of her eyes. "That's not what I meant. I guess I finally know what this is all about." She didn't wait for an answer as she quickly ran away from the group as Chris and Katelyn called after her without success.

* * *

"Thanks for showing me around the place." Huā said as she walked side by side with the blue Ranger over a field at the side of the university. Dan had no idea of the fight that the other Rangers had with the Crogorians and the alien general.

And so he just enjoyed the day along with someone he could really cal his friend.

The Chinese woman stopped as she sat down beside a tree and stared up at the brown haired man. "Now, you got to tell me more about your friends." She then said as Daniel sat don't right in front of her into the grassy ground.

"What do you want to know, I already told you enough about them?" He said while adjusting the position of his glasses.

Yet the woman gave him a pad on the hand before she came closer to him. "But not everything, there must be more to them than you have told me so far." She said as Daniel's communicator beeped and he was brought out of his trance for a short time.

Huā noticed that and smirked up at him. "Uhm… Danny! Would you mind taking off you beeper?" She asked and caught Dan completely surprised while tipping with her finger on his wrist.

He stared at her and began feeling it nervously. "Why should I do that?" He asked her back with nervous smile. The last thing he wanted to do is ever drop that com-link out of his hand.

"Because I don't want us to be interrupted again." She added glancing deep into his eyes again. "You do trust me right?!" She then went in while trying to make sure that she had his attention.

While she continued to rub the top of his hand, Daniel began smile back at her. "Of course I trust you." He finally agreed and removed the device from his wrist. What he didn't see was the woman taking the communicator into her hand and storing away from the blue Ranger.

"But then again, what was the exact problem with that thing again?" Daniel once again asked feeling his wrist as it suddenly felt naked.

"The problem is that I have six Ranger and want to reduce them to five." She didn't wait a second and kicked Daniel directly on the head.

He didn't even get the last words until he stared to the top and on the Chinese woman. He was shocked as he saw the sinister grin on her face as she walked right into his direction. Huā charged forward as her arms transformed into green claws which closed around Daniel's neck. The blue Ranger struggled hard to get any piece of air he could get.

With a rush of energy, he kicked her in the side before tossing her to the side. After he breathed deeply for a short second, he tried for nothing else than to call for some back-up. Yet that was when he realized that he gave his morpher and communicator away.

"Looking for this?" She laughed and held the device high into her hand. She continued to mock her. "I can't believe how easy it was to gain your trust. I would have never believed that someone with the intelligence that you have, could be fooled and manipulated this easily."

Daniel had never been that angry before. Once again, he had been naïve enough to let himself getting used by someone. He tightened his fists and came back to his knees. "I will show you how much of a fool I am."

"You! How can you little kid show me what's necessary to defeat me? I already know what you are capable of. And thanks to you, I know everything I need to know about your friends to take them apart. No, you little tiny human can do _nothing!"_

"You'll see… biànhuà jihuó!" He called and came down with a summersault to kick the woman on her chest.

But Huā only laughed and swung an arm at her opponent, but that only to send it flying over the ducking Ranger. He brought out his sword and struck with it at the woman. Sparks flew off from her body as she blocked another swing and hit Daniel on the head causing sparks to fly out herself. "You see Danny… there's no way of you being able to beat me."

With those words, she transformer into what Dan thought was true form, she grew in size and showed a figure mixing a humanoid and a plant. Her skin was dark green with her head showing the resemblance of a medusa (change the snakes for plants.) Her eyes were deep yellow and her voice got water like effect.

The blue Ranger charged forward again kicking and striking at her the best he could. But neither one of his attacks showed any sign of success. Instead, he was struck across the chest numerous times and was sent flying back to the ground with a smoking front.

"Guess what comes next?" The monster grinned and charged at him once again. Daniel had problems coming back to his feet and faced his life coming to an end right here.

"THE CAVALRY!" Someone yelled. Just before she could strike down, Huā's right hand was cut off from her arm.

"YOU!" She screamed in pain staring at the person that had joined the fight. Dan also looked stunned as he saw Anja holding her sword out to the monster.

But soon, they were no longer alone as the red and black Rangers were at her side holding their blasters into their direction. "Don't move an inch!" CT called as Katelyn and Alex helped Daniel back on his feet.

"Anybody got some weed killer?" Alex asked with a chuckle but only got bump in the shoulder by Katelyn.

Huā glanced around at the new formed mass of enemies before she grinned back at them. "I see… the tables have turned. Guess it's time to bring the advantage back on my hands." Out of a hole in her body, she brought one of those syringes and immediately injected it in her body. She grew to giant size and laughed down on the Rangers before trying to stomp them into the ground.

„Zán zhāohu nǐmen… Zords!" The six yelled before their giant machines arrived on the horizon. Each of them hoped into their cockpit with Chris calling out to Daniel through the communicator.

"Okay, remember that tactic with the Taurus!?" He informed his comrades more than he asked them. "Same approach!"

But that was when Daniel linked himself onto one monitor in each ones cockpit. "That won't be necessary. I have something more effective than that." He said and could see the confused faces of his friend even thought they had their visors on. "You see that huge button with the initials MC?" He asked them and each one nodded their heads. "Well press it!"

The rangers followed suit and were surprised to find their Zords moving around like never before.

"Wait is this?" Katelyn asked as she saw her Zord transform around her and becoming something like giant head. The dragon-Zord and the snake-Zord combined for upper body and arms before they connected with the tiger and panther Zords which built the legs.

The last part was the eagle Zord that locked on to the back becoming the wings of what looked a combination of the Thunder Mgeazord and the Ninja Maegazord. Huā wasn't all that impressed as she constantly kept firing laser beams at the giant machine.

The rangers met up in the cockpit with Chris sitting in the middle as the pilot, Dan and Anja sat at his side while Katelyn and Alex were in the back their heads turned to the side and CT having a place right behind Chris. (The Megazord cockpit from MMPR the Movie)

"Now that's what I call Power Rangers stuff." Katelyn called in joy and right away got back to her console.

"Really nice work Dan!" Chris called from his spot before the group turned their attention back on the matter at hand.

Right away, the Megazord struck with its arms at the monster which she blocked and struck him across the chest. The whole cockpit tumbled under the impact. "Do you know what you are doing oh fearless one?" Alex yelled as he had to hold on to his seat as the machine tumbled from side.

The monster laughed again and fired some laser beams at them which made them tumble even more. "I have enough of her." Danny finally called frustrated before shoving Chris out of his chair and taking the controls himself. The red Ranger stared at her while holding his hands up as if to say _I didn't do anything._ "Zán zhāohu nǐmen… dao!" Daniel called and soon after, a huge sword appeared in the hand of the giant machine.

He wasted no time and controlled the Zord so that he stroke down on the monster with the sword and send her down to the ground.

Only slowly, Huā got back up and stared at the robot ready to finish. "Please Dan… remember what a great we had together." She almost pleaded as she saw her life being finished in that moment. "With your brilliant mind, there so much we can share, that we can accomplish."

But the blue Ranger didn't even listen anymore. "You tricked me and tried to kill… so screw you. DEMOLITION STRIKE!" Lightning reached the sword of the Megazord right before it struck down on the monster and sliced in half. Huā sunk to the ground before exploding and leaving nothing behind of her.

Inside their cockpit, the Ranger began to celebrate and Chris padded Dan on the shoulder as he nodded back to his friend.

* * *

The frustration on board of Crogon's ship could be seen from everywhere as Barkonal and Hidragon reviewed the footage of Huā's defeat with hanging mouths. "Oh boy, Crogon is going to be furious. He's going to end us!" Barkonal said without noticing that the evil alien had already entered the room.

"What is _he _going to be furious about?"

Both shook up and stood in attention as they kept their hand behind their backs. "It's about Chǒu Huār. We send her down to gain some information about the Ranger and killed the blue one." Crogon was listening with interest as his generals explained their plan. "Well, it turned out she was kinda... defeated." He recalled disappointed before turning around and looking at the map in the back.

"I see! Well... don't worry. That happens; I hope that next time is going to be better." Crogon replied before walking back out of the room without taking a glance back.

Barkonal and Hidragon stared at each other. "Oh yeah... he is really furious."

* * *

While the invading aliens grieved in their newest defeat. The Ranger were back in the temple celebrating. "With the new Megazord, we are going to be unstoppable." Alex called while Dan and CT typed in some information into their 'bat-computer'.

"He said his name was Barkonal, and that the guy he was serving for was named Crogon." He dictated to the blue Ranger who created a organ gram on one of the screens.

In the back, the yellow Ranger got back up from the chair she sat in and turned to the whole group. "Come on guy, there is this Mexican right next to the university. We should get something to eat. I'll pay." She called with Alex and Katelyn letting out calls of joy and soon followed her out of the temple.

Chris was about to leave too when he noticed Dan still sitting in front of the giant computer and staring empty onto the screen. "You're coming?" He asked concerned.

Daniel turned around to him before shaking his head. "No, I guess not! I want to feed the blue prints of the Megazord to the system and then I want to do some research on them." He replied dryly and then turned back around.

Chris walked back over to him before sitting down on the desk at his side. "Hey, don't let all the events of today get to you. In the end, you came out and defeated her almost by yourself." He said and padded his pal on the shoulder.

"Daniel adjusted his glasses before staring back up at him. "Don't worry! Everything's fine!" He assured with a smile. Chris smiled back and soon after left the temple right before the blue Ranger let out a small sigh of relieve.

"That was a terrible lie!" Ling exclaimed as he came walking in to the scene. "You know Dan, I am not only your master and am supposed to train you in Wushu. But I'm also here to give you some advice. And I think even an old man like me can help you with some things."

Daniel thought for a short moment. "I was always told that I am too easy trusting and naïve, and the fact is that I am. And that nearly got us defeated today. How am I able to prevent that from happening again?" he asked in all his honesty with the Chinese man staring gently at him.

"There is nothing wrong with being a bit more open hearted to others. However, you have to be careful about what people might want from you. That is something that you can't specifically train. It is something that comes with wisdom and experience. You have to remember that you are still very young. For now, don't change the ways you are." He explained before walking away from the blue Ranger.

Daniel was a bit disappointed since that advice didn't seem to be helpful at all. "But if you want to have another advice." Ling said turning back on him. "Bad experiences form us for our future lives. And I think the one you had today gives you plenty experience in what to do in such situations again."

With that, he left the room and Daniel smirked after him as turned back on the blue prints in front of him.


	5. Red with bravery

Hey guys.

For those of you actually missing the latest update. Her it is.

Still haven't gotten around in posting reguarly. Something that really bugs me since the Epsiodes are donw to number 21. And I still couldn't get around giving it the last view and bring it to the side.

But anyway, here is the fifth installment... hope that you like it.

* * *

The green Power Ranger Alex Shick walked through a wooden room that showed a lot of training gear on the walls and on the ground. In his hand, he held a CD which he plugged into a player on the ground before he pressed 'play'. "Alright… let's get to it."

_Try to be best 'cause you're only a man. And a man's gotta learn to take it_

Standing in one line and in front of some large barrels on the ground, the six Rangers each struck their hands in exchange into the water lying inside the barrels as water splattered all over the place. Each one of them had their legs spread and their backs held deep. As they kept doing their exercises, Ling kept walking around in their backs while giving commands from his spot.

_Try to believe though the going gets rough. That you gotta hang tough to make it_

The scenery changed and the Rangers stood in the same formation and position as the six people kept thrusting their hands with their fingertips first into a barrel filled with sand. Sweat tripped down the side of their heads as they called out in pain and intensity with every thrust they did.

_History repeats itself; try and you'll succeed_

For a change, they didn't have to hit something but instead stood in a bright stance with their arms extracted to the sides while holding a bowl of water in each hand and balancing another one on the top of their hand. Again, Ling walked past them and once in a while adjusted their positions with a bo staff as they kept yellig out in pain as the Chinese ghost hit them.

_Never doubt that you__'__re the one. And you can have your dreams!  
_

Anja and Alex dropped to the ground with exhaustion while Chris and Katrin brought htier hands into their hips and took a deep breath. Together, the group jogged up a pair of old and porprose stairs with Karin and Chris leading the way with the other following suit.

_You're the best! Around!_

Each one of the rangers took a sword and practiced a routine with their weapons while their master kept standing behind them and corrected their stances from time to time. All while this was going one, he kept a stern voice and almost screamed at them with military drill.

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you down_

Chris and CT had taken position on top of the Muy-Fa jeong ( a set of cut of tree trunks that stood side by side which they had to walk on) and practice their fighting techniques. Alex and the others observed the scene while each one of them took a deep breath from their exercises.

_You're the Best! Around!_

Alex began once again repeating and training his snake style while his master held a stick to his back to make corrections of his stance. Once in a while, he gave him hits on the back and the upper legs to make him change his position.

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you down_

Katelyn stood on a high plateau where she could see every piece of the valley lying to the feet of their monastery. Ling stared at her with stern eyes before he nodded at her and she began her crane form. It didn't take long and the Chinese ghost yelled so loud that she stopped and stared at him with wide eyes as he walked up to her.

_You're the Best! Around!_

With all six Rangers standing on the stoned place in front of the main temple, Ling stared at them before tapping his stick onto the ground and signing them to begin. All six began a session of their animal from while the Chinese stood still without showing any form of motion.

_Nothing's gonna ever keep you dow-ow-ow-ow-own_

After nearly half an hour of endless movement. They all came to a halt right in front of their master while performing a Chuan Li-Dai and staring at their master. Ling waited for a few second before he nodded his head and, for the first time in a while, began to smile.

* * *

**POWER RANGERS**

_**Shaolin Kung-Fu**_

Episode 5: red with bravery

Dusk lay over the mountainside that surrounded the monastery which the Power Rangers used as their headquarter. The sun could barely be seen behind the mountains and the sky was colored in a weak golden light.

Alex and CT kept wandering through the paths and stony ways that went all through the area. The green Ranger took a small glance at his watch before he glared up into the distance. "10 p.m. here, 10 a.m. at home. Funny how that works." He remarked while shoving his hand over his forehead to wipe off some sweat.

"Speaking of time… do you see all these bushes and cleaned up grassy fields. How in the world does Ling keep this place in shape like that?" CT asked having his arms behind his back.

Both turned around as they stared down the whole area and walking over another path. "He's a Chinese Ghost that has lived for…" Alex stopped as he tried to picture a number. "Yeah… how old is the dude anyway?"

With both of them walking up to the fore place of the main building, they stopped and CT turned at his friend again. "You know what would be a good idea. I noticed the last time we were fighting so close beside the campus and we were calling each other with our names."

They stopped and Alex raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with that?" He asked simply while they stopped and looked at each other.

"I thought that… since we all got friends and families while trying to keep our identity secret from others. We should give each other codenames since... like uhm… I don't know… what you think of calling each other with our colors and animals." He stopped and kept talking about that subject. "Like… green snake for example."

Alex gave him a stare with raised eyebrows as he tried to make out what the other man meant. Yet the black Ranger spread out his arms is to say 'what'. Alex then buried his hands into his pockets thinking about that. "Why not?"

With that, they found their mentor and master Ling on a small round place as he placed six large wooden boxes in a circle. Both Rangers approached him with a smirk. "Hey Shifu, what are you doing?" Alex asked in his light hearted way with the monk turning around to them.

"Nothing! I previously noticed that you developed really well in your fighting. So I decided that you should start to train your new skills with your new weapons." He said and brought his hands together while hiding them underneath his robe. He slowly turned to the side and gave them a good view o the wooden boxes he had placed.

"Sweet!" Alex said as he walked up to the one box holding the Chinese symbol for Snake on its front.

Yet the moment he tried to open it, Ling walked up to him and gave him a hit with a stick onto the shoulder while shouting out "Ting!" The green Ranger stared at him surprised before her held his shoulder in pain. "Being patient and mastering your temper is also Kung-Fu. You will receive your new weapons when the time is right… even if that means now. But… until that moment appears, stay patient and wait your time."

Though, that was meant with a little bit of irony and mocking towards the two Rangers, they listened and took their masters words seriously.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me out here." Katelyn said as she stepped out of the passenger's seat of a small delivery bus followed by Dan and Anja. From out of the driver's seat came Chris as he stared at the site right in front of the other Rangers.

The group of Rangers stood in a small residential area as they stared on a dark wooden house with a small field in front of it. Each of them was dressed in casual clothes which didn't look all to fancy. Chris hid a pair of working gloves in his training pants before the group walked up to the house with Katelyn opening the door.

As they entered, the found the normal design of a standard American lifestyle inside. The walls were mostly colored cream and white while the floor was light brown. Katelyn stared from left to right before they heard footsteps approaching them.

Coming inot view was a woman in her late forties. She had shoulder long blonde hair which was tight into a knot behind. The pink Ranger stared at her before she began greeting her. "Hey mom, these are my friends that want to help me get my stuff." Katelyn held her left hand to the side as she introduced Dan.

"This is Daniel Marcus, he goes to college with me." Her motion fell on Chris. "And you remember Chris Xero right?"

The red Ranger smirked and offered his hand. "How are you doing Amanda?" He greeted before the face of the women lit up even more.

"Chris!" She began in a high pitched voice before she took the hand and tapped him on the shoulder. I haven't seen you in years. My how you've grown. How are you?"

The others could tell that there was some history with the two. Chris for his part just smiled back as he began turning back onto the young blonde woman at their side. "Well… I can't complain uhm, we should get started right away. I don't want to get held off by any distractions." He said those words so nonchalant yet everyone of the other Ranger knew exactly what he meant.

Amanda turned and pointed with her hand to the stairs. "There are still some boxes on the attic. When you get up the stairs and turn right, you find the ladder and the door." She said and Chris followed suit. Katelyn's mother watched after him with a sign. "Wow… too bad we moved away, you two would have been cute together." She added before walking into the direction of the kitchen.

Right away, the others stared around completely shocked with Chris nearly falling back down the stairs coughing with embarrassment. Katelyn turned completely red as she brought her hands to the side of her head. "MOM!" She called out annoyed and then walked straight after only to leave Anja and Dan behind.

"Uhm…" The blue Ranger said as the two stared completely baffled into around with empty eyes. "I better prepare the van." He said nervously walking back to the main door.

"I… guess I go up and help Chris!" Anja said rubbing the back of her head.

Up the attic, Chris sat kneeled down as he began unfolding some cardboard boxes while he constantly kept checking his surroundings while staring to the ceiling. He stared up as he heard footsteps and saw Anja coming towards him.

"So uhm… you… and Katelyn!?" She began nervously and with a smile on her face.

Chris didn't seem to be affected but stared a little bit nervous about coming to that subject. "Well uhm… not really… I guess. I mean, you know that She and I had been friends in the past, but that was way back when we were kids." He said while Anja walked closer kneeing down right beside.

Even though none of the two would admit it there was something in the words of Katelyn's mom that made both of them feel a bit uncomfortable as they were up there alone. The yellow Ranger took a box which was labeled with the word 'move' before she spoke out again.

"Speaking of friends and family. Over the last weeks we got to know each other pretty well. Yet then again, I don't anything about you family and friends." She asked and Chris stared back up to her with a raised eyebrow.

"You know most of my friends. Dan, CT, Slick and Katelyn. And I would call Ling also part of my friends as well."

Yet then again, that wasn't what Anja wanted to hear. "I doubt that you have no other friends than us. But what about your family? What do your parents do?" She asked and right away felt the climate in the room becoming a little cold.

Chris suddenly grabbed one of the boxes and turned quickly around. "I guess we should get going, we wasted enough time already." He replied and right away, Anja felt a bit offended by the sudden harshness.

As the red Ranger turned around and stared once again to the ceiling, his gaze fell directly on a small black object on the ceiling. He stared at it closer as the object moved and landed on his shoulder. "AAAAHHHH!" The scream haled through the whole house as Chris fell on his back and hectically tried to get away from that thing.

Seeing the complete panic in his eyes, the yellow Ranger stared at the thing herself before she realized that it was a spider. And a big one to say the least. "Chris! Are you alright?" She noticed the hectically and short breathing of her teammate and quickly stared around. Her mind worked overtime before she called out. "DAN!"

Having heard that his friend had screamed that loud. The blue Ranger was already coming up the stairs as he spotted the spider crawling away from the scene. Quickly, he grabbed Chris on his shoulder as he could see the completely white and blood empty face of his friend.

"Come on Chris, it is gone! Breathe!" He said before he could see the vision of the red Ranger getting back to normal.

He stared around the scenery and his two teammates staring at him before he slowly got back up with shame written all over his face. "I gotta get out of here?" he said and slowly climbed down the ladder.

Anja stared at Dan after watching him leave. "What was that all about?" She asked concerned and perplex.

"He is an arachnophobic. His fear of spiders is almost endless." He said and stared down the hole in the ground where the red Ranger had gone to.

* * *

"A monster, a monster!" Barkonal thought as his eyes wandered over the table with the glasses and the bottles. With his finger tips clipping on the surface of the table, he walked up and down the object. "I need something that can more than just rattle their cages. A monster that operates with a plan."

He walked until his gaze landed on a bottle with a brown liquid inside. As he observed the markings and the etiquettes on it, his expression turned into a evil smirk. "Oh yes, that's it! Catch them, separate them… kill them!" He said to himself not realizing the footsteps sounding through the corridors.

"You've got an idea?" Barkonal heard completely taken aback before bringing his head and staring directly into the eyes of his superior Crogon. "I sense that your last attempt was a bit twisted at the end. I expect you to do better this time!" he simply said and then turned around to leave the room.

The robotic alien stared after feeling that the commander was getting a bit more impatient with the situation. Barkonal didn't respond and simply opened the bottle and let the liquid drop on the floor as short after, bubbles appeared and a figure formed from the material.

The shock of the events earlier ran still through the body of the red Ranger as he sat on a small bank in front of the house. He had his head hanging low as he stared directly onto the ground. He had his arms leaning on his upper legs while rubbing his hands slowly together.

"Here, you want some?" He heard someone say and stared to find Anja standing in front of him holding out a small bottle of water. "I thought you might want to drink something."

Chris glared at her and without saying anything took the bottle taking a sip from it. "Thank you!" He said after closing it down and putting the bottle back on the ground. "Guess that makes me feel like an idiot huh." He added with a muttered voice while the yellow Rangers sat down right beside him.

"What makes you say that?" She simply asked back.

For a short moment, the red Ranger didn't know if he should answer or not. But then he decided to do it. "Here I am. The red Ranger, fighting monsters and aliens to save the planet. And what happens when he sees a spider? He falls apart like a baby crying." He said with the frustration shouting from every part of his body.

But Anja simply padded him on the back as she smiled down to him. "If it makes you feel better… I saw babies cry, and you looked way better than them." She added with a wink and the felt Chris letting out a chuckle. "AHA! I did make you smile."

In that moment, the two heard their communicators ringing with Anja getting to her feet and offering the red Ranger her hand. The two stared into each other's eyes before Chris took her hand and replied to the call. "What is going on?"

"_We have detection of a Crogorian appearance just outside of the city."_ The voice of CT hailed through the line as Daniel and Katelyn walked out of the house and lining right up beside the others.

"READY?" Chris asked out with the other following suit.

"READY!"

"Biànhuà jihuó!"

* * *

The six Rangers teleported to a grassy field right next to an old looking bridge just outside the city. In the back, the group could see the skyline of their home with the place in front of them being dominated by grass and trees.

Right away, a blue light appeared in the back of the group as they found themselves facing a group of Crogorians staring at them in a line and making robotic noises.

"What's up?" Alex simply said as they all got into their fighting stances and rushed forward. They all jumped into the air coming down with the same kick on the group before dividing and fighting on their own.

Chris right away used his dragon style to hit tow alien soldiers into their stomachs before kicking both of them away with a split kick. He barely was able to block another attack before throwing it over his shoulder and kicking it into the river.

Behind him, CT and Alex stood side by side staring at the minion. "You ready Snake?"

"Ready Leopard!"

In the back, Katelyn tilted her head to the side. "What is going on with you two?" She asked but only saw Ct turning his head around and staring at her through his visor. "I'll explain later." With that, the green, black and pink Ranger began kicking the alien soldiers all over the place.

Short after, Chris and CT watched a group of minions drawing what looked like some blasters and directing them right at the Rangers. Right away, the ducked as the aliens shot at them and the duo turning around to find the red Rangers standing directly in the line of fire.

The shots hit Chris right on the chest and he got blown backwards landing in the river at their dies as well. "I got a feeling that we have seen this before." Alex said as Dan landed right at his side in a fighting stance.

Yet before they could respond, a high pitched voice hailed through the air and reached their ears. "Well… if it isn't those that call themselves the Power Rangers!?" With Katelyn and Anja getting at their side, they faced the creature that came into view.

Looking directly at him was a black and brown colored eight legged creature. The shape was absolutely similar to a spider as the monster stared at them with its violet eyes and threatened them with its silver claws.

"How convenient!" Dan said as he and Anja stared at each other

Though being grossed out beyond believe, the Rangers stood their ground with Alex pointing his finger at them. "Oh, please! You aren't that scary, I knew people that had more hairs than you." He said with a chuckle as Katelyn smacked him on the back of his head.

"Enough with the jokes! Let's fight!"

The spider attacked the Rangers winging her eight arms at the group. CT rolled forward underneath an arm while Anja avoided it with a flip to the side. Just in that moment, Dan and Katelyn kicked the Spider directly on the chest. Yet it swung around striking both of them across the chest and caused sparks to fly out from their suits.

While all of that was going on, Chris was back with his head over the surface. He trotted back out of the water and get a first glimpse of the action going on. His eyes went pale and he already began feeling the blood freezing in his veins. _Oh no! NO no no no… please not! _He gasped and thought as he felt his body slowly becoming numb.

In the distance, the Rangers found their swords and blasters being useless on the monster as they heard their master calling them. "This is the moment for you to test your new weapons." The Chinese called as the Rangers heard his commands in their helmets.

Again, Dan and the female Rangers stared at each other. "New weapons?" Katelyn asked a bit confused. But before she could react, she found a pair of hook-swords in her gloves. She stared to the side and found Anja standing beside her with a pair of sais, CT with two broad swords, Alex with a spear and Dan with a pair of axes.

Together, they ran fourth and attacked the spider once again. Dan and Alex attacked together with the blue Ranger jumping out and the green Ranger from below. Dan struck it across the chest while Alex tried to sweep it with his spear.

Yet one after another, the duo was overpowered by the sheer masses of arms that attacked them. Alex and Dan sailed through the air and landed on the ground staring back at the monster. "Now to my final trick! Come here little ones." It said and extracted two of its arms. Out of the sudden, it shot silk from its arms directly at the Rangers and soon hilled them completely in the material.

Alex and Dan struggled as hard as they could but soon found themselves completely hilled in. The other Rangers saw that and CT quickly turned back around to their red Ranger. "Come on Chris, we need your help!"

The red Ranger was unable to move with all the fear going through his body and deafening his arms and legs. In his condition, he was unable to hear any word coming from his teammates. CT on the other hand, put all his power together and struck with his two sabers as he cut off one of its arms.

"You want to play hard, then let's play hard!" It mocked the Ranger before striking him across the chest and then shooting web at him. CT also struggled but was already unable to help himself. "Got you two in my collection." The spider said while laughing out evilly.

Seeing as their male teammates had been caught by the monster, the two female Rangers jumped into the way and began cutting down the string connecting with the cocoon that CT was still getting wrapped up in.

Feeling a little panic in her head, Anja turned around and faced the red Ranger again. "Chris! Please… snap out of it. We need your help!"

"Forget him! We have to take this one by ourselves!" The pink Ranger responded and launched forward avoiding all the legs swinging and leering at her as Anja tried to free the others.

Yet the spider caught that and, fired silk once again. "No you won't!" it said again and struck Katelyn across the chest and firing silk at her as well. With a short shot, she had glued the pink Ranger to the ground and set course for the yellow tiger.

"WATCH OUT!" Katelyn screamed in despair as she was unable to reach her friend before the spider caught her in a cocoon as well. And just like Anja was unable to defend herself. The pink Ranger was unable to defend herself from getting completely wrapped in spider silk.

Chris still cowered on the ground holding his hand on top of his helmet and feeling his whole shivering without being able to suppress it.

The monster chuckled as it pulled Katelyn back to her friends. "I should have warned you in advance. I have a tying personality." The spider now turned her face onto the red Ranger. She walked forward with the Ranger crawling backwards.

"Don't worry red boy! You'll soon be with your friends in no time. I guarantee you." It spread out and already spit the silk towards him.

Under his helmet, Chris closed his eyes and waited for the impact only to never feel it coming. The Ranger got surrounded with red light and got teleported away on the spot.

* * *

Inside the temple, Chris lied on the ground like an embryo. He was covered in sweat and kept sobbing to himself.

The Chinese ghost stared down on him with his arms folded. "Chris! Listen to me… you have to fight it. I can sense that your fear has taken the better of you. Fear clouds the mind and confuses your judgment. It is most important for you to stay focused and defeat your fear." But the red Ranger cowered together showing that Lings voice didn't have an effect on him.

"RED RANGER!" It hailed through the speakers of the temple. Both Chris and his master glanced up at the new screen which Dan had installed a few days ago. It was the spider screaming through the air as if it knew that the Ranger was listening in.

"Listen to me red boy, and listen well. We both know that I will get you sooner or later. So why don't we stop this hide and seek. Come out and we'll end this!" The spider called through the monitor and walked around the bunch of cocoons holding the rest of the Rangers. "If you do not comply… I will kill your friends."

The monster held one of its arms against a cocoon and green light appeared followed by a short shriek of pain. Chris identified it as the voice of Alex. After walking to the next cocoon. Chris could see that it was the one which held Anja captive and his heart immediately dropped down his leg.

"So! You better cooperate. Or else…" With an arm, she touched it and the yellow Ranger screamed out in pain. The red Ranger could see his friend moving in pain inside the web before sinking down on the ground completely exhausted.

Chris clenched his fists. His veins seemed to burn out of the sudden. His whole body suddenly felt like on fire. His vision was fading and Ling could see his eyes glowing red. He took a step back as he saw the skin of the Ranger turning into the same shade than in his eyes.

"Fight it! Anger has the same effect as fear. You have to control it."

Right in that moment, Chris yelled out in pain and wandered around rubbing his head. Ling immediately approached him and pulled right into his hug. Chris' body temperature was going through the roof. The Chinese began mumbling something in Chinese into his ears.

And as if it was a miracle, it showed results. Slowly, he began to cool down. The red eyes vanished and his body lost the tension from seconds ago. He released him and Chris lied on his knees and his hands while still breathing heavy.

"What in god's sake was that?" He asked in a weak voice right away.

Ling tapped him on the shoulders smiling at him. "For now, you have to worry about the task at hand. Your teammates rely on you." He said and Chris turned his head around to face the screen with the monster still walking around the group of cocoons. "You have to canalize your anger and your fears. If you manage to do that, you can be unstoppable."

With his legs still shivering and sweat ran down his face. But his gaze changed from fear to determination and he stood up drawing his morpher. Ling was right, he couldn't let fear dominate his judgment. His friends needed him. "Here I come!" He said before Ling called out to him.

"When you fight, take this!" With a fast motion, he opened one of the wooden boxes and threw a large sword into the hands of the red Ranger. He nodded over to Chris and the red Ranger teleported out of the temple.

* * *

By the time, Chris got ready to face the spider-monster again; the alien general Barkonal had come down to earth and observed the scenery while padding around impatient and frustrated. He had always hated to wait. "I knew from the beginning that this coward would not come." He grunted before kicking a stone away with and looking angry at the monster.

"If not… he will feel sorry very soon:" With its arms, the monster shot an energy blast into the cocoon while causing immense pain in the Rangers.

Barkonal stood right in front of one of the webs and smirked from ear to ear. "I don't know if you can hear me. But I hope that your friend will come…or he might not be able to enjoy the show. Not to mention that it doesn't matter. Soon… you will all be extinct form this life."

The cocoon suddenly moved and a voice appeared from the inside. "I don't know what you had for breakfast this morning. But I can smell your foul breath even in here." Alex recalled back to the alien general.

Barkonal could feel the anger dwelling inside him. Even in this position, the green Ranger had the nerves to make smart remarks. "Very funny little Ranger, I hope you won't regret that." He put his hand on the spider-monster. "I guess we should give him 30 seconds more and then… kill his friends."

Chris hid behind a pole of the bridge staring at the scenery and taking a moment to catch his breath, he didn't feel all that well by now but tried to control the fear he felt. With a sigh, he talked silently to himself. "Showtime buddy!"

With a flip, he came forth and stared directly at the alien general and the monster. "I'm back!"

With Barkonal marching forward, Chris pulled out his Long Jián and blocked the first attack. The two exchanged several strikes before the general stopped and talked to the monster. "Get him!" He said and out of the sudden, vanished from the spot.

"That narrows it down to us two beauties." Chris said and smirked underneath his helmet. The two opponents began circling around each other before Chris made a spin and fired out his blaster while in motion.

The spider rolled to the side firing a laser out of one of its legs. Chris blocked the hit with his sword before jumping forward with a spin kick. His blade stroke down one arm as he sliced directly through it and the spider screaming out in pain.

"Don't worry, I'll get you a new seventh leg." He laughed with his newfound bravery. Another shot came from the monster and the red Ranger ran with a flick flack behind a tree just before the monster threw its web at him. "That was close!" he said to himself while hiding behind a tree.

Out of the sudden, a yellow laser beam came and hit him on the head as he flew yards back onto the grass. "You will get that back!" The spider yelled and rushed forward, striking with one arm down on him. Chris rolled down to the side and sliced up with his sword as he cut yet through another arm of the monster.

"If it's necessary… I'll cut you down leg by leg." He had not even stopped the sentence as he had to avoid another swing. Having a clear view, he shit with his blaster at the monster's chest. The red Ranger was about to kick it on the head as he received a swing from another leg and began tumbling backwards. _ Then again, if I don't get the others free, I' gonna be toast!"_

Chris shot the spider into its eyes. The monster tumbled around being unable to see before Chris vanished from it sight. With the spider finally getting a glimpse of its surroundings, it searched the area for the red Ranger before calling him out. "You ugly little coward, come out and fight me like a man."

From out of the left came another shot and hit the monster directly in the eyes again. "Not again!"

Chris came up and jump with a summersault over his opponent and ran up to his friends. "Time to invite the other guests." He said and sliced through the silk of one of the cocoons. Out from it came a black glove grabbing the red Rangers hand.

"Thanks man!" CT asked as he crawled out of the thing.

Chris right away bumped him with his fist on the chest before speaking out. "No problem… let's get the others." The black Ranger ran up cutting with his sabers through the silk as Chris shot several blasts to the monster keeping it at a distance.

After cutting the last one open, he pulled the yellow Ranger up holding her hand, as the two stared at each other through their visors. "Sorry for keeping you waiting." He said and rubbed the back of helmet.

Anja tapped him on the shoulder as the group of Ranger lined up and stared at the monster.

"I don't care if there are one or if there are six Rangers. I will extinguish every single one of you!"

* * *

"It's like this stuff is programmed like a Saturday morning cartoon!" Hidragon sighed exhausted towards Barkonal! "Make the spider big!"

* * *

The six Rangers charged forward with full speed just in time as green light blinded the group from their target they charged at. "Oh yeah! That's exactly what I need now!" It said and pulled the syringe out of the air before injecting it into itself. At once, it grew immensely while staring down on the Rangers.

"Somehow, I knew this was going to happen." Alex remarked lining up with the others again. „Zán zhāohu nǐmen… Zords!" They called and soon later hoped onto their giant machines. Without wasting another seconds, they former the Megazord and took place into the giant cockpit. The spider fired several shots at them with the giant machine avoiding getting hit.

"Man, I do hope that we have enough insect spray in our cannons." The green Ranger continued to call as he began bringing the weapon system on-line. The Zord blocked a swipe with one leg before running a fist into the monsters face and causing sparks to fly off.

The spider rolled forward shooting a few blasts up to the Zord and shooting some web at it. The silk wrapped around the upper body parts of the machine glued together. Chris tried hectically to bring their arms back up as the Rangers had to witness the monster striking the Megazord to tumble backwards.

Chris finally had enough and it his fist onto the controls. "Dammit, I'm sick of this thing. We need to get the arms free." He called as he pulled as hard as he could on the control stick and finally freed them from the grasp. „Zán zhāohu nǐmen… Dao!"

With those words, the sword appeard in the hand of the Megazord and the Rangers walked forwards ducking underneath another shot of web and an energy blast. What followed was a swift move and the giant machine had another arm cut off from the giant spider.

"That leaves only two arms left. We need a diversion with the cannons." He called and Alex nodded his head right away. From out of the arms came two objects that looked like blaster as they shot the monster from all over the upper body.

As the monster turned around, it found the Megazord no longer standing there. "Hey! Come out and show yourselves."

"We're right beside you!" Katelyn called as the sword crushed down on and cut off yet another arm. Once again, the monster fell down and rolled over the ground. But other than the times before, it was unable to get back up.

It stared directly up at the 'eyes' of the Megazord while grunted in anger. "You little pests won't defeat me that easily." It still threatened them while the giant machine towered over it and slowly raised its sword charged with energy. With a quick strike, the spider-monster got cut in half before exploding right in front of the Megazord and the Rangers inside.

With a big sigh of relief, Chris sunk back in his chair as Dan and Anja came up to him and both laid a hand on his shoulder. Even though, he couldn't see it, he knew that they were smiling underneath their visors.

* * *

And empty expression lied on barkonals face as he replayed the footage of the spider getting defeated. At his side sat Hidragon with the same expression on his robotic face. The two sat together in complete silence until the door swung open and Crogon entered.

He stopped at the side of the table while shifting his gaze from side to side and looking at his generals. "Another defeat?" he asked though he could answer this himself. Both the robotic Aliens began staring at their superior with the anger rising inside them. "Well, for now there's nothing we can change bout then again, there are other ways to obtain our goals… trust me on this."

Though neither Barkonal nor Hidragon knew what he meant, they watched their leader leaving the place as quick as he had come.

The two stared at each other not sure what to make of the last seconds. "Do you have any idea what this was about?" Barkonal asked but only received a shrugging of Hidragon's shoulder."

* * *

Dawn appeared on the horizon of the Chinese mountains and the Rangers recovered from their last mission. While CT and Dan worked on the giant screen analyzing their last battle. Katelyn and Alex moved through the room with their new weapons.

"Too bad we couldn't test these things any longer this time!" The pink Ranger said as she handed a routine with a fighting stance.

Beside her, Alex stopped as well. "Yeah! But then again, this time it was really close. That thing with the spider webs was probably the creepiest thing that has ever happened to me." The green Ranger replied from his spot. "We got lucky that Chris pulled through in the end."

Katelyn and the green Ranger stared at each other while they stared to the door where they found Chris talking with Ling and constantly staring over his shoulder to see if somebody was listening.

"So… you can't really tell what it was in the end?" Chris asked having his arms folded in front of his chest.

The Chinese man slowly shook his head before rubbing the top of it. "For now, I am a bit clueless. But that doesn't have ti mean something. There is something in the library for sure that we can do to help you that It doesn't happen again."

That wasn't what Chris wanted to hear, but he just turned his head to the side and nodded it slightly. "I guess that has to do for now." He simply called and faced the other five members on the inside. "What about them. Should we tell them?"

Ling out his arms behind his back and thought for a short moment. "You are still young and freshly trained. I don't want to risk your new confidence in order for this. Until we know what happened to you, this is a thing between you and me."

Chris nodded and slowly stepped back into the temple to his other friends.


End file.
